


Addicted To You

by Aliyahareem



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O., First Time, Kidnapping, Mpreg, Multi, Object Insertion, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Torture, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyahareem/pseuds/Aliyahareem
Summary: Loki was living his peaceful life and then an accident happens....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatansSin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansSin/gifts).



> This is my first story in AO3. Feel free to point out any mistake and plz provide suggestion if needed. Hope you will like it.

Chapter 1

The phone was ringing for the third time but the figure in the bed hadn’t even moved. Fourth time it was picked. "'H’Lo" the figure mumbled rubbing their eyes. Grumbling and glancing at the clock, They reached blindly on the nightstand for device. It was 2 in the morning and someone had better be dead to have woken them up.

"Hey, Buddy I'm sorry to wake you, but old man Michael hit a dog with his truck a few minutes ago. He says he doesn't think the animal will make it to morning without you." officer Rogers spoke without even hearing the other side’s mumblings.  
"He's about 15 minutes out. Hit the thing on the old road to his house." Officer Rogers said before hanging up.

 

Throwing the covers off and sliding out of their bed, pulling a pair of worn jeans on, and throwing a sweatshirt over the camisole the figure was definitely a male with broad shoulders and silky black hair. Exiting the bedroom, stopping long enough to slide the sneakers he left the house and jumped into his truck to make the ten minute drive to his veterinary clinic, although he was very tired and tomorrow he had to leave for home for his little brother’s birthday. His 10 year younger brother was so excited about his presence.

 

He made the 10 minute drive to the clinic thankful that there were no other cars on the road and hopped out of his truck, unlocking the door flipping lights on as he went. He made his way to the operating room fairly certain that he was going to have to be doing some type of surgery on the animal if it wasn't going to live until morning for old man Michael to bring it in, setting up his tools and moving out to the front of the clinic to wait.

The headlights flooded the front of the clinic and he hurried out the door to assist the older man who was bringing the dog in. He opened the back door to Old man’s car and sucked in his breath, taking in the sight of the large sandy colored dog with a white ear lying on its side in the seat, a 15 inch gash running down its side low on its belly and another large gash across its hind leg. The vet noted the strips of cloth tied over its mouth in a makeshift muzzle and the way it eyed him warily as he approached.

“I’m sorry I didn't see him run out into the road." Mr. Michael said gently lifting the dog out of his car and carrying it into the clinic despite the vicious growling that started the moment the dog was picked up.

"It’s ok, accidents happen." The vet said leading the man into the operating room.  
"Put him up on the table and let me sedate him and then you can go home." He said moving to a cabinet and taking out a small vial and a syringe, quickly filling it and moving back toward the old man and the dog.

The animal started growling at him as soon as it saw the needle and attempted to stand but Mr. Michael leaned his weight down on its neck and held it still for the vet to administer the sedative to it.

"Ok that will work fast, there’s no reason for you to stay, go ahead home." The vet said smiling at the older man walking with him to the clinic door.

"I'm really sorry about this." Mr. Michael said, turning at the sound of a wolf howling which sounded very close.

"It’s fine, really. Now let me go patch the poor thing up." The vet smiled at the older man and watched as he got into his car and drove off. The vet locked the clinic doors and went back to the dog in his operating room, seeing that the sedative had worked and the animal was limp on the table. He looked almost like a wolf. 

The vet stripped off his sweat shirt and got a pair of gloves on and moved the x-ray machine over top of the animal, quickly making sure that there wasn't anything internal that he had to deal with, before grabbing the clippers and very carefully shaving the area around both of the dog’s wounds. Once the area was cleared of fur he gently cleansed it, picked out the pits of rock and twig that had been embedded into the wounds and threaded a needle to start closing the larger wound on the animal’s side.

It took him a good half and hour of careful stitching to close the larger wound, and he finally knotted the thread and snipped it off, setting the needle down for a moment, noting that the dog wasn't fixed. He would take care of that once he finished closing the other wound on its leg. He stretched his body up groaning at the popping sounds in his back, and started on closing the smaller wound.

A large Black colored wolf and an even larger golden wolf moved silently through the woods outside the animal clinic both snapping at each other not sure how to get in the room to get their friend back. Stupid pup had run right out in front of a car and gotten himself hit and the driver had picked him up and taken him off before they two had reached the road.

They had followed the car to the clinic and watched as the old man had carried their boy inside with a lean boy following behind him. The black one had howled a warning to them to let go of their friend, but it had gone unheeded, and they had decided to wait until the humans had left before breaking in to get the dog out.

"The doctor isn't coming out." The golden one growled after shifting back to his human form, He was a tall and broad man with long golden hair, the loose shorts he had been wearing when the three of them left the house, reappearing low on his hips and he didn't bother to pull them up at all. "We have to get him with him in there."

"Fuck, you know we can’t let a human see us." The black one growled pacing once she had shifted back, and she was beautiful, with black hair falling of her shoulders.

"And what happens when that idiot shifts in front of the human? Does that count as him seeing us?" The golden one growled, starting for the building with the black haired girl falling in behind, for once not arguing with him.

The girl shook her head when the man shifted his hand into his werewolf form, his huge claws easily cutting cleanly, through the glass on the front door of the clinic, in a circle large enough for him to fit his human hand through, and he reached in and flipped the lock letting the two of them inside the clinic.

The man stopped and shut the door flipping the lock once more and shut his eyes inhaling deeply trying to scent their friend. His eyes snapped open and he growled at the scents invading his nose, there was something else, something floral and otherworldly, there were two of the scents calling to his inner werewolf when only one should have.

"You get it too?" He snarled at the girl who had a dumbstruck look on her face.

"Yes. What the fuck, He isn’t a wolf." The girl growled moving silently through the clinic and locating the room their friend was in, leaning in the doorframe watching the human work on dog. She saw that an x-ray had already been preformed and was up on a computer screen and was thankful that their friend didn't have any internal injuries. Stupid pup better never run away from them like he had tonight again or he would be sore for a month.

The largest of the gashes on dog’s body had already been stitched closed and the human was bent over working on his leg. The golden one felt his mouth watered taking in lithe figure of the vet . The black cami shirt and jeans he wore showed off a figure that had him drooling; lean body, small waist, pale skin, toned legs, firm ass, silky black hair pulled into a ponytail on top of his head.

The girl was next to man having similar thoughts about the beautiful man taking care of their friend, her hands clenching into fists in an effort not to tear the man away from their dog. The golden man struggling to not tear him away from dog and throw him across the table, strip him naked and make him scream for him. He let a low growl out when the vet straightened up and moaned when his back popped, and if the girl hadn't grabbed his arm he was pretty sure he would have taken the human then and there.

The vet finished stitching ups the second gash on the animal’s leg and straightened up again. His back popping once more reminding him that there was a reason the tables adjusted in high and he shouldn't be leaning over like he had been. He groaned again, and stiffened when he heard a low growl fill the operating room. His eyes snapping up to the face of the dog on the operating table, seeing its eyes were still closed.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he reached for a scalpel from the tray of instruments next to him, hoping that his movements seemed natural and he wasn't reaching for a weapon to defend himself. His hand closed over the blade and he turned, holding it in front of him. His eyes went wide at the sight of two people leaning in the doorway to the exam room.

The girl had long black hair and brown eyes, was very beautiful. The man had long golden hair, and a tribal looking tattoo covering one arm and half his chest, and he was looking at him like he wanted to eat him. He was wearing what looked like basket ball shorts low on his hips and nothing else. Logically he knew if they attacked him he wouldn't stand a chance, but he wouldn't go down without a fight if it came to that. And he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"C-can I help you?" He asked, his voice shaking and he gripped the scalpel like it was a life line.

"You have our wo.…Dog. The girl said motioning to where dog was laying on the table behind him.


	2. Chapter-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki was living his peaceful life and then an accident happens....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful responses. Here is the chapter 2.  
> There may be some grammatical mistakes as English is not my first language. Fell free to point out any mistakes you find, I will try to improve.  
> There are more chapters in the story. Hope you will like it.

Thor Odinson was the spoiled son of the chief of the Aesir Werewolf pack. They lived in a village far remote from the nearby human establishment. He was Only AlphaWere second to his father. The rest of the village was full of Betas. There were rumors of Omegas too, Omegas who were with both male and female parts but they all were myths. There was no Omega for the thousands of years. When a child reached at the age of 14 they would be declared as a Were. Before that they were not allowed to go outside their home. They would remain in their houses. A child’s status as Alpha or Beta was known to their parents at 12 year of age, but children themselves were not informed. After coming to their age they would be told about their were status and trained for a few days. Because for six months a child would transform into a cub. After six months of training they could turn into a fully grown wolf and were allowed to leave their home so that they can live with their mates or friends. Thor was very popular among villagers. .He had two friends, a beautiful girl Sif with long black hair and a strong body, and Fandrall with sandy blonde hair and charming smile. Sif was the daughter of the pack’s elder Heimdal. She was Thor’s friend since she was 3 year old. Upon reaching her age she preferred living with her friends especially with Fandral. Fandral had different story. Thor’s father rescued him from being killed and presented him to Thor as his pet. The trio was inseparable in their adventurous life.

 

Thor was a huge, strongly built man with a great appetite both for food and sex He bedded almost all the betas of his age. Mostly he remained in his human and wolf form but whenever he turned into his AlphaWere form he went berserk and only Sif and Fandrall were able to control him. Since Fandral was his pet Thor would take him in his Alphawere form to sate his lust.  
There were seven other packs too; all were living in their own ways. The nearest Were Pack was not far from them. It was known as Jotunn. The chief of that pack was a good man and a friend of his father. The Eldest son of the chief was a good friend of Thor. The Weres of both villages were also in good terms until some Aesir Were tried to rape the second son of the village chief. He was killed by some wolf , there was some conflict and threatening of war Thor was 18 that time, he was busy in searching the new dimensions of physical pleasure so he didn’t gave the matter much attention. So all the roots connecting both villages were closed since, and Thor hadn’t heard about the incident much.

 

It was another beautiful day when Thor was furiously rutting between Fandral’s leg and Sif was watching them. Today Fandral was behaving strangely; suddenly Fandral disintegrated himself from Thor and ran. Thor was shocked at first but he was used to Fandral’s antiques so he tucked himself in and soon he and Sif were following him in their wolf form. They didn’t know that they were near the human area and suddenly they heard tire crunching and a familiar howling. When they reached the road an old man was carrying Fandral in his wolf form. Before they could get Fandral, the old man had put the wolf in his car and drove away.

 



 

Loki Laufyson had a dog when he used to live with his father. He wasn’t allowed to venture outside his home. So he would play with his dog, a large black one named Fenrir. But on every full moon Fenrir was taken from him for a whole day. He argued with his father but to no veil. He has an elder brother Helbindi but he was always with their father, although he loved Loki fiercely Hel didn’t have much time for Loki. But whenever he got some free time he would try to spend it with Loki. 

When Loki was 10, his mother presented him a tiny little baby and said he was Loki’s little brother and Loki had to take care of him as Hel has to be with father. On his 12th birthday Loki faced some strange changes to his body. When he told his mother she was paled and she strictly told him not to tell anyone about those changes. She also gave Loki some herbs to drink and strictly instructed him not to forget it for a single day saying it will help him grow up. On his 13th birthday Loki’s father threw a huge party in which he invited some of his friends from nearby village too. But Loki was very sick for a whole weak so he returned soon to his room. He was playing with his baby brother Byleistr when one of their father’s friends from other village named Svad came to their room to greet and give gifts to Loki. Loki was lying on his stomach, his black T-shirt rode high on his stomach and his pale body was visible. Svad took a deep breath and suddenly started shedding his clothes and tried to rape Loki. Loki was so shocked that he didn’t even move, but he knew it was wrong. . Fenrir then came and attacked the Svad, severely injuring him. That was the first time Loki’s father was aware of his biological deformity. The next few days were very tense. Hel was very furious; he wanted to kill the man who tried to defile his baby brother, but he didn’t have to, the man succumbed to his wounds. Loki often watched his parents shouting at each other. And after few days his mother left the home with By and him. He didn’t even able to say Goodbye to Hel and his father. He cried all the time in the car. They settled in the nearby city and since then he didn’t meet his father, Hel and Fenrir. In his early days Loki would cry for Hel, for father, but one day his mother told him not to mention them anymore. Loki then never talked about them. But he was never able to forget them, so he never knew about Werewolves and their lives, and their mother never informed them about what they were, She raised them as simple humans. 

 

After achieving his degree, he was posted at a nearby Animal Medical Center and was happy working there. That day was no different from others. He came home after a long working day and the next day he had to attend By’s 13th Birthday. But he received a phone call from Officer Rogers who told him about a severe dog accident. Loki left for medical center and met the old man. So when two dangerous looking people in insufficient clothes came to his operating room asking for their dog Loki was unaware of the danger waiting for him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki was living a peaceful life and then an accident happens.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are mine. Enjoy the chapter.

"You have our wo.…Dog. The girl said motioning to where the dog was laying on the table behind Loki. 

"Your dog?" Loki asked, still clutching the scalpel in front of him. He wasn't stupid; there was no way these people were just here for the dog. They reek danger. Especially the golden one. He was looking at him as if he would eat him alive. 

"You must have been in an awful rush to get here." Loki said, and immediately regretted it. He always did have a problem with saying exactly what he was thinking without filtering it first.

"He is rather important to us." Sif told him smiling; she hoped it was a charming smile. She wanted the human to believe in them so they could grab Fandral and get the hell out of here before someone did something stupid that’s why she called Fandral a dog. 

"I see. So important that you couldn't even bother putting clothes or shoes on before breaking into my clinic to get him??" Loki said and once again cursed his lack of filter. He needed to stop this. They seemed like they genuinely wanted the dog, so he figured he would play along with that for now.

"I'm sorry." Loki said. "I know if it were my dog I would be in a hurry to get them too." He said softly. "I finished stitching his wounds, and was about to clean and bandage. I can neuter him too while he's out, it won’t take very long." Loki said and recoiled immediately when the large of the two stepped forward growling.

"You’re not going to fucking touch him down There." Thor snarled, stalking into the room heading toward Fandral, but stopped and tracked the Young man as he backed away, his prey and dominance instincts kicking as he watched Loki moving away from him.

"Thor. Don't." Sif said, coming forward and putting a hand on Thor's shoulder, turning him away from the man and toward Fandral.

"We just need to get him out of here." She said quietly to Thor, knowing that the Alpha ran much more toward the feral side, so she needed to get both Thor and Fandral away from the man before something went wrong.

"Hurts." Fandral whined softly as soon as Thor untied the strips of cloth over his muzzle.

Too late, Sif sighed looking over at the human, hoping that he hadn't heard him, but the fact that he was looking at Fandral with huge eyes like he had grown another head told him he had. Shit!!

Loki looked at the table unbelieving, had that dog just spoken? No. No way. It had to be a trick of his over tired imagination. First off dogs don't speak and second the sedative he had given him wouldn't wear off for awhile yet.

"You shouldn't have run away like that Fandral." Thor growled softly down at the dog on the table, running his hand over the body with a gentleness that Loki wouldn't have thought the large man was capable of. But he was sure that it was his over tired brain that had made the dog speak the first time.

"Sorry." The dog whined again and Loki knew it wasn't his head this time. The dog was awake and speaking, and the man was responding to him. Loki swallowed hard and started inching toward the rear exit of the operating room, hoping the two strangers fussing over the talking dog weren't paying attention to him.

"It’s ok Fandral. We just need to get you rest enough to shift and you'll be alright." Sif sighed running his hand over Fandral’s head scratching his white ear. The human had obviously heard Everything. Now the question was, what the hell were they going to do about it? There was no denying that Thor was drawn to the man, so she didn't really want to kill the smaller man.

The fact that he had stitched Fandral up so well might come in handy to the rest of the pack Thor controlled, all of them were betas and only able to make the transformation to were form, since it healed most of the shallow wounds they were not as strong as Alphas. For Alphas too shifting could heal most of the wounds but it required a lot of energy, and since most accidents happened as a result of the rough play that happened in wolf form, having a vet on hand would be a bonus.

"What are we going to do about him now?" Thor asked as his electric blue eyes landing on the small human across the room. He inhaled deeply and growled again when the human’s scent kicked his inner Were in the face again. He wanted him. Badly. It didn't matter to him that he wasn't a carrier of the gene that would allow him to undergo the transformation. There was something strange about this human, something special, he wanted his body under his, surrendering to him.

"I don't know Thor. It would be easier to just get rid of him…" Sif started but cut off at Thor’s harsh look, instantly knowing that getting rid of the human was out of the question. 

"Or we can make him our personal vet. The pups are always getting hurt, so it would be worth having him around." She finished watching something flashed in Thor’s eyes. The older, more feral Were was obviously more drawn to the human than Sif had originally thought. She wondered if it was going to be a problem. Because Odin would definitely not allow the human to stay in their pack, and Thor had a hard time with people telling him no. But it happens only if Odin would be informed and since the pack of Thor’s house was loyal to him they would not tell anyone. She knew that Thor would force the human into submission beneath him in a heartbeat. Sif was sure of it.

Loki was shocked, he was barely listening to the two in front of him. He knew they were discussing him but he was still having a hard time wrapping his brain around the fact that the dog on his operating table had actually spoken, and what was that shifting thing the huge man was talking about?? He inched closer to the door of the room, knowing he could get out of it and could reach his office which had a lock on the door, and a large window from where he could crawl out, and probably made to his truck. But he had to do it very quickly before the two strangers would manage to get the door open. It was risky for sure, but it was less risky than just letting himself taken away by these two and their talking dog.

Sif looked up just in time to see the small human took another step toward the door, his gaze colliding with her momentarily.

"Don't…" She shouted and sighed when the human opened the door of the operating room and bolted down through the hall.

"Run." Sif watched as Thor threw up his head and snarled before jumping agilely over the table and chasing the man down the hall. She hoped that Thor wouldn't hurt him too badly as she stroked Fandral soothingly.

Loki yanked open the door, not heeding to the warning the black one had given him and took off to the hallway. He heard a loud snarl behind him and expected to see the dog he had stitched up on his tail; instead it was the Golden haired man who had followed him out of the room. Loki ran harder, the man’s footsteps on the linoleum tiles of the hallway was too loud in his ears. Ten steps from the door to his office he threw a look over his shoulder and shrieked at how close the man was to him.

Loki didn't even think about what he was doing and threw the scalpel at the man, the growl and curses that followed moments later told him that he had hit him somewhere. He didn't bother to look back, instead he ducked into the doorway to his office and slammed the door shut, turning the lock just before what he thought was a fist pounded on the other side of it, causing him to fall backward onto the floor, breathing hard.

"Fuck." He muttered scrambling back to his feet and ran over to the window in his office, throwing the lock on it and opening it as wide as it went. He was pushing at the screen when the sound of wood splintering had his head whipping to the door. He stood in shock as a giant clawed hand had punched its way through the wood near the door knob and was now unlocking the door.

Thor stood in the doorway of the small office, his eyes focused on the human by the window with a sneer on his face. Thor watched as Loki turned and pushed the screen and stalked across the floor. Thor just barely managed to wrap his claws around the ponytail of human’s hair as he tried to move through the window, pulling his head back harshly as he dragged him back into the room. 

Thor released his grip on human’s hair, his claws moving down human’s body and gripping his chest, his other clawed hand moving across his hips after swiping over the desk to clear it off as he pulled the small body back harshly. Thor swung around and pushed the man against the desk bending him over it, one clawed hand grabbing both his wrists and pulling them painfully out in front of him while pushing his hips up against human’s ass harshly. Thor’s body shifted to his AlphaWere form and he closed his muzzle around the small human's neck and shoulders, applying pressure, his teeth breaking his skin.

"Submit to him. Stop moving and relax. It’s the only way he'll stop without hurting you. I hope." Loki heard the voice of the girl called out from the doorway of his office, and he froze, willing his body to relax under the massive form pushing into his shoulder. Tears gathered on his eyes and he closed them, willing all these to be a dream. But the fact that there were teeth that were clearly not human, biting into the skin of his neck and shoulders, or that the hand that was holding onto him was now larger and covered in golden fur, what was that thing. He clearly remembered he was chased by the man but the door was shattered by that furry hand and now that thing was on his back, first the talking dog and now that Beast. What was he gotten into, Loki wanted to pass out 

Loki was again forcefully pushed over the top of the desk, the large form on top of him pressing heavily into Loki’s back, his teeth gripping his neck and shoulder like Loki was a wolf and a member of his pack that had disobeyed him.  
Loki’s eyes widened looking at the massive clawed hand that was holding both his wrists down painfully, the claws digging into his skin causing him to bleed a little bit, the sting reassuring that he was still alive at least. Loki’s body stiffened when he felt the other clawed hand roam over his hip to the front of his jeans and the pressure on his neck increased.

"Let him. Submit to him, it's the only way you’re getting off that desk alive." The brunette said from the doorway, her gaze focused on the creature holding him down.

"I am." Loki gritted out, and regretted it a moment later when the hand gripping his wrists tightened and pulled him down further across the desk, his hips rising up over the edge, his ass coming into contact with the groin of the thing behind him, and he felt the creature grind into him.

"You aren't. Relax your body. Stop pulling against his hold on your wrists and push your hips back into him, show him you’re willing." Sif told the human whom Thor had bent over the desk, dominating him in his Alphawere form. She didn't think Thor would take him right now but she honestly wasn't sure how deep the other Were’s need to dominate and claim the human was.

Loki gritted his teeth and relaxed his body again. He closed his eyes and stopped pulling against the claws imprisoning his wrists while pushing his hips back into the creature behind him as much as he could while bent over the desk. He felt the claws around his wrists loosen a tiny bit and the teeth unlocked themselves from his neck and shoulders and he groaned at the pain.

Loki clenched his jaw tighter when he felt the clawed hand moving over his hips again, rounding down the edge of his leg pulling on his thigh until it had pulled his leg, so his knee was resting on the desk spreading his legs open  
.  
"Thor!! We need to get Fandral out of here so he can heal." Sif said hoping that using Fandral as an excuse would stop Thor from what he was so obviously planning to do with the human.

"I want him." Thor growled, his pupil dilated, looking down at the human he had pinned to the desk under him. He frowned at the blood marring the human’s neck and shoulders and lowered his head gently nuzzling him with his snout before running his tongue softly over the wounds he had inflicted on him. And Gods it was so sweet the human smelled so sweet that Thor was unable to control himself.

"We'll take him with us then. Plenty of time for you to claim him...” Sif said eyeing the other Were carefully hoping he would let the human go.  
"Fine… Get Fandral and we'll go." Thor growled easing his weight off to the small human's back slowly, standing up to his full height, his head brushing the ceiling of the office, waiting for human to turn around and see him.

Loki swallowed hard and turned his head slowly to look over his shoulder at the creature that had been pinning him down. His eyes widened quickly and he nearly fainted, taking the form of the Werewolf standing in front of him, his head brushing the ceiling of his office. Loki quickly scrambled backward on the desk and instantly regretted it as he saw something in the gaze of the creature whom the girl called Thor shifted and he was on him in a second pinning him down again, this time on his back, both Loki’s wrists in one of Thor’s clawed hands over Loki’s head, his jaws opening near his neck once more. Loki held his breath, waiting for him to close his jaws over his neck again but instead, Thor started shifting over him, his body returning to that of a man.

"Don't run from me." Thor snarled near the human's ear, his nose brushing along his skin before dipping down to his neck, pushing his face to one side gently with his nose. "I will always catch you. And I will always punish you." He growled biting onto Loki’s neck and gently tugging the skin there. 

"You'll probably regret it if you ever try to run from me again. You are Mine now." Thor growled, finally pulling away from the human's small body, gripping his wrist and dragging him out of the room, back to where Sif and Fandral were in.

"What did you give him to sleep?" The girl questioned Loki as soon as Thor had dragged him back into the operating room.

"Ketamine." Loki answered without thinking and cursed himself as he watched the girl went over to his medicine cabinets and searched through the contents until she found what she was looking for.

"Will this hurt a human?" Sif asked the human, holding up the vial of the stuff he had used to put Fandral out, while he stitched him up.

"You better answer before I inject you either way." She said searching through the drawers until she found a syringe.

"No…it will leave me weak and sick for hours after it wears off, but it won’t hurt me per say." Loki answered finally, knowing the fact that he had no chance at this point since Thor had refused to let his grip on him go.

"Dose it yourself then." Sif said holding the vial and the syringe out to the human forcing Thor to let his grip on him go.

Loki sighed and looked at the vial and needle in his hands for a moment. He pushed the needle into the vial and took a little drug before pulling the needle out of the vial.

"Double that." Sif said nodding in his direction.

"I...It wouldn't be smart..." Loki started only to be cut off.

"Do it." Sif growled taking a threatening step toward Loki and he put the needle back into the vial, doubling the dose of the drug like the girl had commanded him to.

"Good boy." Sif chuckled taking the vial and needle from him before grabbing his arm and injecting him with the drug.

Loki bit back a sob when the needle pierced his skin and he knew the drug would make him totally at the mercy of these people. He watched the girl moved over to the operating table and carefully picked up the dog, cradling him like a baby and made her way to the door of the clinic. Loki followed after when Thor pushed him lightly in the direction the other two had gone, and he followed slowly. His steps faltering as the drug started kicking into his system.

He gritted his teeth and raised a hand to his head slowly, his vision blurring and he leaned heavily on the door of the waiting room. He vaguely felt a pair of strong arms came around his body and lifted him up. Still trying to fight the drug Loki turned his head to the man holding him in his arms and opened his mouth to curse him, but was surprised when Thor's head lowered and his lips and took Loki in a gentle kiss, that was the last thing Loki felt before the drug pulled him under blackness. 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh My God!! 100 Kudos for my first story!!  
> Thank you guyz for your awesome reactions. I am really very happy.
> 
> Here is chapter 4. Sorry for late update. but the festival of Eid ul Azha is here and I was busy in that.  
> anyways enjoy your story and let me know about your thoughts and ideas.

‘Fuck his lips are so soft; I can't wait to feel them around my cock.’ Thor thought as his lips settled over Loki’s, right before the drug took him under. Thor followed Sif to human’s truck, cradling him in his arms carefully. He lowered Loki onto the rear seat, his head resting gently on Fandral's bandaged side. Thor stepped back next to Sif and watched as their friend gently nudged his nose against the human's hair, licking over his face softly, looking up at them and whining.

"Yes he's ours now pup." Sif said reaching out and stroking over the wolf’s face gently before pulling back and closing the door to the truck turning to Thor.

"We have to destroy the clinic, make his disappearance look like a burglary gone badly. Sort of a good thing you had him pinned down on the desk while he was bleeding." She said and shook her head at Thor’s grunt of agreement as they both went back into the building, shifting to their Were forms and completely destroying everything quickly.

They left the building, leaving the door hanging open after shattering the rest of the glass, and made their way back to the truck. Climbing into the front seats, Thor glanced back at the pair in the back seat as Sif drove and headed for their home. She smirked when she caught Fandral nuzzling his nose against the human's neck and softly licking over his body. Thor watched as his pet's tongue licked down the human's neck and over his collar bone, and over the top his chest, finally growling a warning to Fandral when his tongue dipped inside his shirt.

"Watch it pup." Thor growled when Fandral paused and made eye contact with him, his tongue still against the human's skin under his shirt, before pulling out and whining softly, He settled his head across his chest.

“I've claimed him." Thor growled at his friend, his hands clenching into fists at the thought of anyone in the pack taking the human before him.  
Sif drove the truck toward their home silently, her gaze occasionally shifting up to the mirror and she smirked at Fandral, catching him with his tongue down the human's shirt despite Thor’s warning, probably licking over his nipples, if the fact that the buds were peaked now were any indication. She inhaled deeply and let out a growl of her own at the fact that even in a drug induced sleep the human's body was responding to the stimulation of Fandral's tongue and she could smell his arousal in the truck. The low growl from Thor next to her told her that other Were could smell him too and it was driving him crazy, if the clenching and unconscious shifting of his hands was any indication.

She shook her head knowing that if Fandral hadn't been injured and given that damn sedative, he would never have been disobeying Thor the way he was. Sif parked the human's truck inside the garage of their pack’s home, climbing out and moving to the door closest to, while Fandral was lying on the seat in his wolf form. Sif gently gathered Fandral in her arms, dropping a kiss on his furry head and walking up the steps through the door, Thor had opened, before taking the human out of the truck.

"Sif! Ohh no!! What happened to…Fandral??!!" A blonde headed female wolf that had been vying for their attention since she joined the pack asked, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling at the man in Thor's arms.

"He’s got hit by a car Amora. He'll be fine." Sif said brushing past Amora and taking Fandral to Thor’s room, she sighed when Amora followed along behind her.

"Ohh!! poor thing! Do you want me to look after him?" Amora asked twirling a lock of her blonde hair around her fingers. She glared when Thor came into the room behind them, carefully setting the man down in their bed next to where Sif had laid Fandral.

"No Amora, we'll take care of him. Now get out of our room, you know you don't belong in here." Sif said angrily, crossing her arms over her chest and giving her a pointed look.

"Ohh!! I'm not even allowed in your room??!! But you'll put that human in your bed?"Amora scowled watching Fandral had rested his head on the pillow next to the man. She stomped out the door of the Alpha’s bedroom, shrieking when Thor pinned her up against the wall outside the room and shifted to his Alphawere form, closing his jaws around her neck and applying pressure until she submitted to him.

"Anything that happens in that bedroom should not concern you. I was never yours." Thor said to her after shifting back and releasing her.

"If I want to bring a human into my bed and fuck him until he's screaming my names and passes out, that's my business." Thor was growling now.

"But I should be your mate! I've been trying to get your attention for months!!What’s so special about him??!" Amora screamed, sinking to the floor at the glare from her Alpha.

"You don't attract me, He does." Thor said bluntly before turning and shutting the door on her face. He flipped the lock on the door and went back to the bedroom putting the key over to the side table of bedroom.

"You think that she will take a hint, won’t you??” Sif said shaking her head and chuckling in amusement when Fandral whined his agreement.

"Whatever, it is not our problem. She's too stupid to realize that I don't want her." Thor said moving to the bed, taking hold of the human's jeans and unsnapping and unzipping them before pulling them off his legs along with his sneakers. Thor growled again when the sheer red panties came into view. He couldn't help himself to drop his face between his legs and inhale his scent deeply; swiping his tongue over the fabric of his panties before pulling back with a snarl, there was this scent again. Now it was so strong, it was clearly a woman’s scent. He could tell by his experience. But how could it be?? He wanted to rip the offending material and look directly into the source of that scent. He wanted to pull his body against him…under him...and have his way with him but he didn't want to disturb an already sleeping Fandral since the pup needed to rest in order to shift and heal the wounds the human had patched up.

He looked at Sif who was watching him deeply. 

"His name is Loki." Sif said once Thor had stripped his basketball shorts off and climbed into the couch, since the bed was occupied with Fandral and the human and he didn’t want to disturb them.

Sif was at the door, she recalled what the human had said about the drug and rolled her eyes when she looked over at Thor and saw he was already asleep. The joys of being an AlphaWere, fast to fall asleep and hard to wake up.

 

¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤

When Loki was 12 he got some changes in his body. He was so terrified. There was an opening where his balls were and he felt weird. When he informed his mother she was very worried but she told him although it is not common to have both male and female parts, it only happens with the luckiest and most special person in the world, but she made him swear not to tell anyone, not even his father or brothers.

When Loki was 13 year old he was almost raped on his birthday. He was so afraid that everyone will know about his secret but the person who tried was dead due to Fenrir’s attack and his secret remained.

When Loki was 14 year old his mother had already left his father’s house and they settled in a nearby city. He was enrolled in a school and proved to be quiet brilliant. In his 14th year Loki woke one morning as his thighs were covered in blood. He screamed and his mother came rushing to him. Later she sat him down and explained the basics of a woman’s body. She again made him swear not to tell anyone. She was very supportive though; she taught him how to use tampons and pads. She also took care of him in those stressful days. Loki loved his mother.

When Loki completed his education he had no friends. It was not that he didn’t like to make friends, there were few boys and girls who were interested in him and he wanted to make relationships too, but he was afraid that if they know about his dual sexes, they would think him freak. So when he was offered a place in nearby animal Medical Center, he accepted that. He was happy with his job. He even tried some girly stuff like makeup, nail paints and laces and satin, but he never made contact to anyone. So practically Loki Laufyson was an innocent, pure and virgin boy who has no experience in the field of sex.

 



 

Loki groaned softly, bringing a hand to his stomach rubbing a small circle on it, trying to settle it a few hours later. He didn't remember eating anything that would have upset his stomach last night, He extended his hand to his bedside table for his medicine which was now part of his life and frowned, when he touched some soft materials. He was becoming aware of feeling a weight on his chest. Not wanting to open his eyes for fear of being sick, Loki moved his hand up from his stomach to the weight on his chest, his hand brushed over the soft fur of a distinctly furry head. He ran his hand over the head trying to figure out when he had gotten a dog when the events from the night before flooded his brain.

His hand stilled on the dog…the talking dog…the girl and that man who turned into that creature, his other one moving to his stomach trying once again to settle it, his legs moving in the bed in an effort to distract himself with the silky feel of the sheets on the skin of his legs. He stilled as that thought processed in his brain, the fact that he was only wearing his panties and cami now, and was in a bed that was not his, he panicked. No one should know about the secret. Where was he?? Who were those dangerous people? And why was the dog talking?

He felt his stomach turned, as he opened his eyes and pushed the dog’s head off his chest, scrambling toward the door that had been opened to reveal a bathroom. He hit the ground in front of the toilet and dry heaved into it, clutching the sides of it for dear life, cursing the girl that had injected him with the Ketamine. There was nothing in his system, but he was going to be dry heaving for awhile.

He finally was able to settle himself against the side of the huge black marble bath tub with his eyes closed, after what felt like hours but was probably only 15 minutes or so he brought a hand up to his forehead and pushed his hair off his sweaty face. He was exhausted, and suddenly there was the feeling of a cold nose nudging into his thigh had his eye cracked opened to see the dog sitting on the floor in front of him, looking at him curiously.

"Don't suppose you could find me a towel, could you?" He asked the dog jokingly and closed his eyes again, rubbing his still turbulent stomach. He vaguely registered the sound of the sink taps turning on and shrieked when he felt a cold, wet cloth dropped into his lap. His eyes opened to see the dog had moved, now sitting to the other side of him, still watching him curiously.

"Unbelievable." Loki mumbled, picking up the cloth and running it over his face and neck, wincing at the pain from the wounds there.

"How about a tooth brush??" Loki said, now shivering. He had to lie back soon, he knew the effect of the drug on his body would only go if he slept a lot, but he wanted to brush his teeth first if possible. He watched as the dog seemed to smile, nudging his nose against his thigh again, before turning to a cabinet next to the sink and scratching at it.

"I swear if there is actually a tooth brush in There I'll kiss you." He muttered moving slowly over to the cabinet and pulled it open. He shook his head when he found a couple of new tooth brushes on one of the shelves. He opened one of them and pulled himself up to the sink, quickly brushing his teeth before sinking back down against the tub and closed his eyes. He was exhausted as the after effects of being over dosed started catching up to him. He cracked one eye open at the whine from the dog and felt him pushing his nose against his cheek.

"Seriously?" Loki asked, more to himself than to the dog, but shook his head again as the animal whined as if answering his question, his eyes darted to his lips and back to his eyes. He leaned forward a little and dropped a kiss on the dog’s nose before leaning back against the tub closing his eyes once more, his body shivering now. The cold nose in his face again pulled his eyes open, and the dog looked pointedly at the bed and back to him before whining again.

"Ok ok I'm going, I'm going." Loki grumbled and pushed himself to his feet, stumbling over to the bed. He barely had the energy to climb onto the foot of it before collapsing. He had fallen asleep again; his body was trembling from both exertion and cold from the overdosing.

Fandral watched the human collapsed at the foot of the bed, his body shivering. Fandral tilted his head to the side waiting for him to move up cover himself. He jumped into the bed gingerly, his body already healing the wounds from the car and nudged the human with his nose frowning at how cold his body was. He moved over to where Thor was lying and nudged the Alphawere with his nose, licking his tongue across his neck until Thor cracked an angry eye open and glared at Fandral.

"The fuck pup!! You want to be sore for a week?" He growled at his friend, only shifting and opening his eyes fully when Fandral looked toward the foot of the bed and whined.

"Shit! What happened?" Thor growled sitting up. He gripped Loki’s arms and pulled him up in the bed, frowning at how cold his body was. Thor pulled Loki up against his body, tucked him under the covers and rubbed his arms and back until he stopped shivering so violently. Thor fell back asleep with Fandral once again resting his head on his body.

 

After a few hour of sleep Thor woke alone with his human in his bed. Sif and Fandral were nowhere to be seen. Fandral probably playing with Sif. He took a deep breath and there was that scent again. Curious for its origin he moved toward Loki, and he stopped where he was. Loki was breathtaking, raven hair spilling across the pillow, a pale face with thin rosy lips. He removed the sheets from his body and once again he was awestricken by his beauty. Clad in camisole and red panties Loki was a picture of innocence.

He dipped his head to Loki’s collarbone and sucked a mark there; kissing and sucking him Thor made his way to his navel and once again inhaled deeply. Feeling impatient he tore the panties and stilled in shock. Nestled under the cock Loki had a vagina!! A beautiful pink pussy inviting him. The scent was so strong that he felt dizziness. Yet he was able to understand the fact. It was a work of simple math, all Omegas had dual parts, and Loki had dual parts, so Loki was an Omega. But how can he be?? He was a human!! Thor was s confused but he didn’t want to waste a single moment, so he dipped his head to suck that wonderful scent.

 



 

Loki moaned, shifting his legs to the feel of a warm hand stroking slowly down over his stomach, he sucked in his breath when the fingers dipped slightly inside the top of his panties. The fingers brushed over his cock softly, under his panties before he felt them being tugged down his legs. A second hand was splayed across his chest, playing casually with his nipples, brushing soft slow circles around one, and he surrendered himself to the dream. His legs were spread open, one of them draped over a set of muscular thighs, and he moaned again at the feeling of impressive erection now nestled against his ass.

His hips flexed into the slow licks that were torturing him, the thick fingers of the hand spreading him open for the tongue, rubbing his cock gently. He moaned again arching his back into the tongue causing more pressure and his legs started shaking, as he rode the edge of his orgasm against the tongue and fingers of his dream.

The feel of distinctly rubbing at the slit of his cock followed by another long slow lick had him shoot his eyes open to see the Golden head of the man between his spread legs. He shrieked trying to pull away, only to have pushed his hips hard into the sheets, and the fingers gently brushing his nipple closed painfully over it, halting his movements. Thor instantly became angry at him, His Alpha instinct awakening.

"Don't fucking fight it when I want to give you pleasure!! You're going to fucking cum for me." The golden haired man…Thor…from last night growled into the ear before his lips grazed down over his neck sucking softly. Thor flexed his hips into him grinding his erection into his, he flicked his fingers gently over Loki’s slit again and resumed his tortures of licking him while his finger tips circled his slit and nipples, building his orgasm back up.

"Please…no…" Loki moaned, hating that his body was surrendering to this, to being pleasured by a fucking kidnapper of all things. Suddenly he felt himself 13 again crushed under monster of a man, where that bulky man was trying to rape him and he couldn’t do anything.

"Ohh God no!" He closed his eyes again, biting back a sob as the man didn’t let up his body, forcing him to cum for him, his body twisting away from the tongue between his legs. He wished Fenrir would here to save him.

"You taste Valhalla”, Loki heard Thor saying and he bit back another sob at the fact that he had let that happened to him. He wished his father would here to protect him.

"Ohh God, you taste fucking unbelievable Loki. Can I make you cum again? He heard Thor asking but refused to open his eyes. As long as his eyes were closed, there was a chance he was still dreaming. May be Hel would come and save him; kill the man doing these awful things to him

“Ohh you sound fucking amazing when you cum." Thor’s voice answered in his ears, ignoring his protests, and Loki startled when a tongue ran up his pussy again and a bearded mouth settled over his cock and sucked hard as two fingers pushed inside him, curling upward. He barely had his eyes opened, long enough to take in the blonde human head between his thighs before Thor brought him into another orgasm, forcing a scream from his lips. Loki wished he would die before opening his eyes.

"Fuck you Thor I weren’t ready to see this." Sif growled stopping at the door few moments later, she rubbed her eyes and headed outside, Fandral on her tale still in his wolf form, smirking at how Thor hadn't been able to wait to make the human cum.

Loki laid against Thor's hard body, he opened his eyes slowly after his second orgasm, watching the blond man kissed his way up his body. Thor gave one last hard suck on his cock that had him arching toward Thor’s mouth again. Thor’s hands pushed his cami up. Thor’s tongue licked a path to the nipple he was holding captive, taking his hard bud into his mouth and sucking gently, swirling his tongue over them.

"I want to fuck you." Thor said and Loki's eyes widened as he felt his erection pressing into his pussy. Loki shudders for the last time and passed away.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki makes some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 5. Enjoy!!

Thor watched as poor Loki passed away right there. He wanted to take him and made him his but he knew that the human was not ready for this, but Loki was so fucking beautiful. Although Thor still didn’t get it how can a human be an Omega?

Leaving the matter for the next time Thor looked at his erection which was hard and leaking; he called Fandral as he was the only one who could sate him.

Fandral came in his human form with Sif. And when Thor told them about Loki’s dual nature they were also shocked. They decided they will ask Loki themselves.

They left Loki to rest for the whole day, not bothering him again. And Loki spent most of the day and night sleeping.

Next morning Sif was on shower in her room. Loki was sleeping after taking breakfast. It was almost noon when Thor asked Fandral to strip. For a moment there were some strange expressions on Fandral’s face, and then he schooled it away and was smiling again. "Well…Sif is in the shower…so better do it quickly." 

Thor growled, rolling and pinning Fandral under his body, lowering his head and taking Fandral's lips in a heated kiss. He growled breaking away from Fandral's mouth when he felt the human squirming and escaping away from them, curling his lips into a snarl he grabbed Loki’s leg and pulled him toward himself.

"Where the fuck do you think you’re going." Thor snarled, dropping his head to Loki’s neck and catching the skin between his teeth hard.

"Please…Just let me go…" Loki whimpered, feeling Thor's teeth biting into his neck hard enough to leave marks.

"Your mine now, you aren't going anywhere." Thor growled not releasing his grip on Loki’s neck, but actually biting down harder, tasting blood on his tongue.

"You're hurting me! Please!" Loki moaned, going still under Thor's hard body, willing him to ease up on his neck before he really hurt him.

"Thor!! He isn't a Were, you’re tearing skin that can't heal like ours." Fandral said quietly, running a hand down Thor’s back gently.

Thor registered Fandral's words, realizing he was right and eased up on the human's neck, softly running his tongue over the bite mark he left was bleeding on his neck, and frowned at his whimper of pain.

"Are you hungry?" Thor enquired sitting away from Loki, before he would lost his control again and hurt him. He wasn't sure why everything inside him was screaming to fuck Loki through the bed, and the floor, into the dirt, and get him to submit completely to him, but he needed to get it under control before he seriously hurt Loki. 

*** *** ***

“Where did I put his panties??" Thor asked himself, standing up and moving to the dresser, he pulled out two sets of boxers, slipped into one of them and tossed the other to Fandral.

"Um…it’s here." Thor said sheepishly holding up the shredded scrap of lace he had torn off Loki while in his wolf form,

Loki gave him a glare and Thor sighed, opening another drawer and taking out a white t-shirt, tossing it at the bed before moving into the bathroom.

"Here" Fandral said, gripping the shirt Loki was wearing and ripping it clean from his body, Fandral’s gaze lingered on Loki’s form for a moment before pulling the shirt over his head and moving away from Loki quickly, he also disappeared into the bathroom.

"Fucking shit, what's with that man…thing…whatever biting me?" Loki gritted out, sliding out of the bed, glad that the shirt came down to his mid thigh. He shook his head remembering what had happened to him a few minutes ago. He remembered that Thor called the stranger with sandy blonde hair Fandral, reasoning with himself that the dog was in fact a man, and that made it ok, right? Yeah right. That shit was fucking weird and he hoped to never repeat the action, he thought shuddering involuntarily.

Loki glanced around the room, his gaze landing on the door and he moved over to it, testing but not expecting it to be open. He blew out a breath and moved over to the window, tossing the drapes back and sighed when he saw he was on the third floor of a very large house. He sighed watching a few figures that looked like more dogs running around the yard below him before taking a deep breath, since he knew getting out the window was out too.

"Shit!" Loki groaned slamming his hand against the window; he sucked in his breath and turned quickly at the snarl behind him. Loki immediately pressed himself up against the glass at the sight of the Golden haired man, standing at the door of the bathroom. Loki watched Thor stalking him from the doorway to the middle of the room, Thor’s gaze locked on him intently, and his mouth curved up into a sneer.

"Get away from the window Lo." Thor growled. His hands clenching into fists, looking at Loki’s body in the t-shirt, made transparent by the sun behind him. If he could see Loki’s body, any of his pack who looked in to the window would be able to see him too, and he didn't want that, unless he was fucking Loki up against the glass.

 

"It's Loki." Loki said, moving slowly away from the window, skirting as far from Thor as he could. "No one calls me Lo, unless they are my friend." He finished, crossing his arms over his chest, concise of the fact that he was naked under what was probably Thor’s shirt.

"Why am I here?" Loki asked putting brave face.

"Because, I want to fuck you." Thor said, inhaling deeply when Loki blushed at his admission. "And the thought of me between your legs arouses you." Thor said smugly.

"Piss off." Loki said angrily, instantly regretting it when Thor's eyes flashed and he snarled, advancing on him. Loki sucked in his breath, jumping up onto the bed and scrambling across it, screaming when Thor's hand clamped down on his ankle, dragging Loki over to him.

"What did I tell you about running from me?!" Thor shouted in Loki's face, as he pinned Loki’s struggling form under his body, gripping both Loki’s wrists in one of his hands and forcing them over his head, shredding the shirt covering Loki’s body with his shifted claws, leaving shallow slash marks on his chest, and down his stomach.

"I warned you that you would be punished if you ran from me again." Thor snarled, pulling Loki to the edge of bed, dropping to his knees and forcing both his hands under his legs, pushing his hips up, attaching his mouth to his pussy despite his screams of protest. He tormented him with his tongue, running it up one side of his slit and circling up to his cock, sucking the head hard, before going down the other side, pushing his tongue inside him.

Thor shifted into his Alphawere form, scraping his teeth over Loki’s slit, gripping his cock and pulling back, growling against his pussy when Loki screamed as he came in Thor’s mouth. Loki was still fighting Thor, despite being pushed over the edge by his mouth. Thor snarled and turned his huge furry head, and sank his teeth into Loki's thigh, breaking Loki’s skin and filling his mouth with his blood as Loki screamed in pain this time.

"Thor let him go; you're going to fucking kill him if you can't get yourself under control." Loki heard Sif’'s voice from the door through the fog of pain, before the massive werewolf on his knees in front of him dislodge his teeth from his thigh. Loki watched Thor straighten up and looked down at his leg, as if just realizing what he had done to him and he licked gently over the bite marks, before turning back human and stumbling away from him.

"Fandral…I need Fandral." Thor panted, chest heaving, his eyes still narrowed on Loki, and his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"I'm here Thor." Fandral said quietly coming out of the bathroom and stripping his boxers off before going over to where Thor was crouched on the floor, dropping to all fours in front of him, facing Loki. Fandral moaned, throwing his head back when Thor pounced on him, pushing his shoulders down to the floor, forcing inside his tight channel and fucking him harshly, slamming his hips so hard into Fandral's body that he was forced across the floor a few inches. Fandral screamed as Thor shifted to his Alphawere form while still inside him, stretching Fandral even more, clamping his teeth down on the back of his neck, which had Fandral clawing at the floor, Fandral wad whimpering and moaning from the pleasure pain of having Thor pounded into him in this form.

Sif shook her head, watching Thor took Fandral on the floor savagely, knowing Thor probably would have killed the human who was shaking on the bed watching them also. Sif moved back into the bathroom and got a wet cloth, she came back to the bed and placed the cloth on the new bite wound on Loki's thigh, pressing a little harder and gripping his arm when he tried to move away.

"Relax I won’t hurt you." Sif told him gently, dabbing the bite wound on Loki's thigh. 

"He's working off some of his frustrations so he shouldn't hurt you anymore today either." She said motioning toward where Thor was still violently thrusting inside Fandral in his Alphawere form on the floor. She moved the cloth up to the wounds on Loki’s chest, gently cleaning them before moving to his neck and shoulders.

"You need to stop challenging him." Sif said frowning at the new bite mark on his neck. "He runs the edge of feral and you challenging him push his limits."

"Sorry I'm not a meek little bitch for you, but you fucking kidnapped me!" Loki spat at Sif and cursed his stupidity when he found himself pinned under her hard body a moment later.

"It doesn't fucking matter that we kidnapped you, you belong to him and if you don't start showing the proper respect to your Alpha you’re going to end up dead." Sif growled down at Loki, turning her head at the sound of Thor's howl and Fandral's scream as they came together and then collapsed on the floor, Thor shifting back to human form, and curling his body around the smaller man pulling him up onto his chest gently.

“He is not my Alpha. Fucking hell I don’t even know what you are, and It is a fact you kidnapped me.” Loki shouted and then started crying. “Let me go please. I want to go home”.

Sif was quite for some time and when she spoke there was a hint of sympathy. “You cannot go anywhere Loki. Thor had claimed you. Now you belong to him.”

“I belong to no one” Loki said quietly and that angered Sif again

"If he had taken you the way he just took Fandral, he would have killed you! Fucking look at the condition Fandral's body is in!" Sif growled yanking Loki up from the bed and forcing him over, where Fandral was sprawled out on Thor's body. His neck was split open from Thor's teeth, his back was a maze of claw marks and his ass was leaking both Thor's cum and his own blood. Loki shuddered at the brutality of the scene.

"That could have been you. Do you get it now?" Sif growled pushing the human back onto the bed. 

Sif went to Fandral; she knelt down and gathered Fandral's shivering body in her arms. 

"Shift baby, come on." Sif crooned to Fandral, stroking his hair until he shifted back into a wolf.

"Good boy let’s get you fed." Sif murmured, stroking Fandral's blond furry head, dropping a kiss on top of it before standing and moving to the safe to get the key. She opened the bedroom door, shaking her head and smiling as she watched Fandral bound out the door like a giant puppy, following her out.

*** *** ***

"Are you hungry?" Thor's voice startled Loki, and he jumped back onto the bed, swinging his head to look at the man he had forgotten about sitting up on the floor.

"I… Uh… No, not really." Loki said quietly, not wanting to piss the man off now that he was alone with him.

"You're going to eat anyway; you'll need your strength. And you need to answer some of my questions" Thor said standing up from the floor. He pulled his boxers back on and went to Loki. Thor bent down and ran his tongue softly up the claw marks he had left on Loki’s chest, he circled Loki’s nipple with his tongue, teasing him until he moaned, Thor’s hands coming up to Loki’s hair involuntarily. He bit down gently, but pulled back snarling toward the door at the disgusted shriek from Amora as she stood there watching him with Loki.

"God!! I can't believe you would choose a fucking human over me." She snarled, crossing her arms over her chest after flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Believe it." Thor growled taking Loki's nipple back into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it. He slid his other hand down Loki’s body to slip inside him, pumping in and out of his body until Loki screamed as Thor forced him to cum again, while not breaking eye contact with Amora. Thor chuckled when she huffed and stomped off down the hall.

"Thor..." Loki's soft voice reached Thor’s ears and he pulled back from Loki’s chest to look down at him, licking his lips at the sight of his stiff nipple, wet with his saliva, and brought his fingers up to his mouth growling at the taste of his.

"What Loki."

"Can I use the bathroom, please…?” Loki said quietly, sucking in his breath when Thor pulled him to his feet and ushered him toward the bathroom.

"Leave the door open." Thor growled at him before moving back into the bedroom.

Loki sighed, taking care of his business fast, before moving to stand at the sink. He frowned at the nasty looking bite and claw marks on his body. He looked down, turning the taps on, and ran his hands under the warm water and gasped when Thor’s chest pressed into his back, bending him over the sink, Thor’s hand came up to his neck, rubbing antibiotic cream into the wounds there gently.

"Thanks" Loki mumbled, gripping the edge of the sink hard, not sure about this new, almost tender side of Thor. Loki sucked in his breath, and closed his eyes, leaning back into Thor’s chest when his fingers slid over the claw marks he left on Loki’s chest and rubbed the cream soothingly, before traveling down his stomach and to his thigh.

***** ***** *****

Next few days passed in the same ways. Thor often used his tongue and fingers to please Loki but never taking him the way he took Fandral. He knew that Loki was so fragile and he would need some time to adjust. At first Loki was so grumpy, after all he was kidnapped, but after few days Loki started to respond Thor’s ministrations. Loki would accept meals from Thor’s hand, smile at him some times. He was more comfortable with Fandral and Sif though. Often Thor woke at night to see Loki curled against him. It was a good sign. Thor started to love this beautiful man; he woke something in Thor which was not there before.

It was a whole week since Loki hadn’t took his medicines which his mother strictly told him not to forget. He wasn’t feeling well. Somehow the presence of Thor felt good, his body was responding to Thor. He didn’t know it was good or bad but he still wanted to go home, to his mother and brother.

"You tempt me in ways I've never been tempted before." Thor growled into his ear, breaking his chain of thoughts. He was lying next to Loki after making Loki cum twice and biting again on Loki’s thighs, his hand brushed against Loki’s pussy lightly and Thor’s snarled at his sharp intake of breath.

“What is with your anatomy. “ Thor asked him curiously. “Why you have both? Are you an Omega?”

Loki was shocked at first,” I don’t know anything about this; Mother says it only happens with special people.” Loki said quietly.

“That you are my love, you are really special and you need to get clothes on before I take you the way I just took Fandral." Thor said smugly, moving away from Loki and getting another of his shirts which he pulled over his head. 

"Let's go." Thor told Loki moving out of the bedroom and down the hallway. He wanted to introduce Loki to the female members of the pack as he was little uncomfortable in leaving Loki with male members.

"I have half a mind to ignore that." Loki mumbled crossing his arms over his chest and gingerly following Thor. His thighs burned with every step he took, and he could feel the wetness of some blood against the skin, apparently walking had aggravated the newly formed clots and they had started bleeding again.

Loki followed the hallway to a set of spiral stairs, frowning and looking down over the railing at the entrance of the house three floors below him. He sighed and started down; he leaned heavily on the railing and clenched his teeth at the twinges in his thigh. He screamed when he was lifted into a pair of strong arms and stared at another face he didn't recognize.

"Easy lad, name is Baldur. I'm just gonna help you down the stairs since its hurting you. Ye reek of the Alpha, so you have nothing to fear from anyone in the pack." Baldur told him, cradling him gently in his arms and smiled when Loki relaxed slightly, as Baldur carried him down the steps, into the dining room. Baldur froze and nearly dropped Loki in his haste to put him down and turn into the wall offering his Alpha his ass when Thor's howl split the air and he came charging over them.

"What the fuck are you doing with him?" Thor bellowed, stalking over to the wolf that had been holding Loki in his arms, he shoved Baldur harshly against the wall, and grinded his hips into the ass of the slightly smaller man.

"He was having trouble on the stairs Sir; I just helped him down." Baldur whined, tilting his head, offering Thor his neck in a show of submission which seemed to placate the Alpha.

"Thanks Baldur." Thor murmured, and stroked his hand over the front of the wolf’s pants while kissing his neck.

"You can pick someone to fuck today." Thor finished sucking lightly, and smirked at the whine from Baldur when Thor released the skin and moved away from him, Thor chuckled when Baldur grabbed the shirt of Samon and pulled him out of the room.

"Are you ok Loki?" Sif asked sliding her arms under Loki’s body. She came when Thor was busy with the wolf. She moved to sit at the huge table with Loki and shook her head at the snort from Amora, who was also in the room glaring daggers at Loki. 

"Yeah I'm fine." Loki said quietly. Sif then led him to where some of female members of the pack were sitting, who were now fussing over him. 

"So…is he…you know." A pretty black woman asked Sif, smiling at Loki and making a waving gesture with her hand.

"Yes he is." Thor stated, sitting in the seat next to where Sif held Loki

"I'm Brenna." The woman said holding her hand out for Loki, shaking his hand firmly. "I'm glad our Alpha finally found you." She said and smirked at the annoyed noise from Amora, as she stood up from the table and stomped to the doorway.

"I should be his mate!" She screamed and then she suddenly turned and snarled at a small wolf cub who was in her way, she kicked the little animal before shifting into an ugly mud brown colored wolf and ran away from the house in disgust.

"Shit" Thor growled, chasing after the yelping little cub. Moments later more cursing could be heard from outside the door.

"That bitch kicked a child and she wants to be the Alpha’s mate?" Another female wolf that had been introduced as Astrid said shaking her head.

"Tell me about it," Astrid's twin Asta said. They both were so beautiful and had a kind smile on their faces. All the women frowned when Thor came back inside looking ready to kill someone. 

"What happened Thor?" asked Asta.

"The pup went under the porch where none of us can reach." Thor sighed, dropping back into his seat and putting his head in his hands.

"It was First time the little guy ventures that close to the door and that bitch had to go and do that. I have half a mind to kick her out of the pack." Thor sighed.

 

Loki watched the faces of the adult wolves at the table as they all fell at Thor’s words. Apparently they didn't like the thought of the wolf cub being under the porch all the time. Loki learned from the women that the little guy had just showed up on the pack’s territory a few days ago, and this had been the first time he was brave enough to get close to the door of the pack house. No one had seen him in his human form, and they didn't like that the little guy was camping out under the porch rather than coming into the pack house. They weren't sure if he was eating anything they left out for him. Loki startled when a red headed man placed a plate full of sausage, bacon, ham, and steaks in front of him, smiling at him.

"Thank you." Loki mumbled his eyes widening at the amount of food on the plate. Surely they didn't expect him to eat all of that, did they? It looked like they did; as a plate was placed in front of everyone at the table and Loki shook his head at realizing that amount of food on other’s plate was double in comparison to his.

"Thanks Volstagg." Sif said as the red headed man placed her plate next to the one he had given to Loki.

"Aye, no problem, lass." Volstagg smiled before taking his own seat at the table.

"There's no way I can eat all these." Loki said quietly and then squeaked when Fandral in his wolf form nudged his elbow with his nose

"Ok ok I get it." He sighed and took a piece of the sausage from the plate and feeding it to the wolf, shaking his head at how the wolf took everything he offered to him gently, but insisted on licking Loki’s fingers after every bite. After Fandral had gobbled more than half of what was on the plate, Fandral nudged Loki’s hand that was holding a piece of sausage for him toward his own mouth and whined.

"Ohh alright, but I'm not very hungry." Loki told Fandral, taking the bite of sausage. He glanced over at Thor and found him staring out the door looking stormy, and he knew he was worried about the little orphan cub.

"Sif! Do you think I can finish outside? It's a beautiful day and I usually eat breakfast outside." Loki asked Sif quietly.

"Sure. Do you want a blanket to sit in the sun or would you rather sit on the chairs on the porch?" Sif asked Loki, standing with him and nodding toward the plate, waiting until he had picked it up.

"Um…in the sun please." Loki said admiring the way Sif moved so effortlessly out the door and down the steps of the porch.

Loki sat on the step, he saw Sif frowning and disappeared back into the house but he didn't say anything.

Loki looked around and noticed a small hole in the boards around the porch; he figured that it was the place the little cub had slipped under. Loki moved a little closer to it, taking the blanket from Sif once she had reappeared, and spread it out on the ground before settling down with the plate in front of him. 

Loki laid back, making himself as small as possible and tossed a small piece of bacon in front of the little hole and settled back to wait, eating a slice of the bacon himself. He stilled when he heard a soft rustling sound, and watched as a little black nose poked out from under the porch and gobbled up the piece of bacon before disappearing back underneath.

"There's more of that out here, if you want it sweetie." Loki called softly, tossing another small piece of the bacon close to the hole and waiting until the small cub poked its head out and snatched the bite again, his fearful eyes landing on Loki before slipping back under the porch until just his nose and eyes stuck out. Loki smiled at the fact that he hadn't retreated fully under the porch this time and continued to throw small bites toward the cub, so he had to come out from the porch each time.

"You're going to have to come here and take it now little guy." Loki said softly, holding his palm out on the ground with a little bite of sausage in it. He held his breath not moving at all as the little cub crept closer to him uncertainly. The cub wanted the sausage, but he was clearly scared of the yelling or something worse. His want of the sausage finally won over his fear and he crept close enough to stretch his neck out and tongue the bite off his palm before scurrying away quickly, cowering near the porch but he didn't disappear under it.

"I've still got more." Loki said softly holding his hand out again waiting as the little pup came back over a little faster than before and took the bite from him without looking at him, and took only a few steps backward.

"Still hungry?" Loki asked holding another bite in his fingers but not extending his hand, smiling as the cub came over to him with little hesitation and stayed sitting next to his legs. Loki didn't notice the large Golden wolf on the porch until it jumped down and blocked the hole with its massive body which the cub was using, upon seeing his Alpha the cub screamed.

Loki startled when the cub screamed and started shaking, Loki was unsure if the cub wanted to try and get past the large wolf, either back to the porch, run for the woods a few hundred yards from the house, or hid itself under Loki's body. Loki moved slowly, rising up to his knees, opening his arms, and the little cub wasted no time in crawling into his embrace, and hiding his face in Loki’s chest. Loki held the trembling little body against his, watching the large wolf warily. Loki’s heart leapt to his throat, and his own body started trembling as the wolf lowered its head and stared at them intently. He screamed for Thor and rolled into a small ball, covering the small furry body of the cub with his own, when the huge Golden animal stood up and started stalking toward them.

"It's me Loki, easy." Thor said kneeling next to him in his human form, running a hand over his trembling back. He was still in shock at Loki, not only calling for him when he thought he was in danger but also the fact that Loki had covered the cubs' body with his own to protect him.

"T-that wolf?" Loki stuttered out, still shaking at the thought of being mauled by the large animal that was probably bigger then he was.

"Was me." Thor told him, still running his hands over Loki’s back gently; He smiled when Fandral and Sif, both in their wolf form moved next to him. He watched as Fandral crept up next to Loki and lay down, licking his arm that was holding onto the trembling cub.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Loki huffed, sitting up and cradling the cub on his lap as he stroked the cub gently, and crooning softly to him.

"Sorry." Thor chuckled; sitting down fully on the ground and pulling Loki into his lap. Thor shook his head when Loki went stiff against him. Thor’s arms came up under Loki, his hands stroking over the cub also.

"Relax I won’t hurt you." He whispered into Loki’s ear so the cub couldn't hear him, before looking down at the cub.

"I'm Thor, one of the Alphas of The Aesir pack." He spoke softly to the little cub, still gently stroking its fur.

"This is Sif my friend, Loki my mate, and Fandral my pet." He continued, motioning to Fandral and Sif when the wolves laid their heads on Loki's thighs, and the little cub looked at Loki, very aware of the fact that Loki had gone rigid again. Loki watched the little wolf looking at him unsure, and then the cub shifted into human form, turning into a little boy not more than 14 years old. He had shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a tattered shirt and pants and no shoes, his little face smeared with dirt. Thor, Sif, and Fandral all let out quiet growls at the sight of finger shaped bruises on the little boys' arms.

"I-I'm Vili." The little boy said timidly, hiding his face in Loki's shoulder when Fandral shifted back to his human form.

"Hi Vili, my name is Fandral. You mind me asking where you came from?" Fandral asked the little shifter softly, looking at Thor and Sif, all of them wondering why the little boy was in such bad shape. Juveniles would heal major trauma on shifting but they would retain scars and bruises, having to let them fade away naturally until they reached maturity.

"I-I ran away. F-from the Jotunn Pack. T-the new Alpha…isn't nice. T-t-they killed my m-mommy and d-daddy." The little boy sobbed, his small arms clutching tighter to Loki's shoulders as Loki whispered soothingly to him.

Loki looked at Thor for some explanation when he saw him frowning.

“But the Alpha of Jotunn pack hasn’t changed??” Thor said in confusion. Sif was also looking at Vili.

“Are you sure he was an Alpha??” Thor asked little Vili.

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"You can't send him back." Loki said quietly, still rubbing a hand over the little boy’s back after he had cried himself to sleep in his arms.

"We had no intentions of sending him back Loki." Sif said after shifting back to her human form and sitting up.

"There is something going on there. I don’t know but I am not sending him back." Thor agreed, knowing the wolves in the pack couldn't just leave. If another pack took them in, the Alpha of their old pack could issue the Alpha of the new pack a fight challenge, where the winner could demand either the return of the pack member or a replacement of his choosing from the defeated Alpha’s pack. Thor wasn’t worried about being issued a challenge over the cub; he had a reputation as one of the meanest, most vicious Alpha in the territory, which was probably why the little cub was so wary of venturing into the pack house.

"We need a mated pair to take the little guy in, Thor, we can't leave him unprotected, and I am sure as hell you are not ready for the responsibility of a cub." Sif said looking down at the sleeping little boy in Loki’s arms.

"Maybe Nanna and Bragi. You know they have been unsuccessful in reproducing." Fandral mentioned the wolf pair who had done everything they could in order to be parent but were unsuccessful. He stood up at the nod from Thor, and moved into the pack house quickly, seemingly unaware that he was gloriously naked and causing Loki to blush.

"He needs a bath." Loki said softly, brushing his fingers over the child's cheek as he slept peacefully in his arms, his green eyes connecting with the blue ones of Thor and seeing something in them that he couldn't quite read.

"Nanna and Bragi can do it when he wakes up, if they agree to take care of him." Sif grunted and got up, shifting into her black colored wolf form, she took off for the woods at the edge of the clearing of the house.

"Did I say something wrong?" Loki asked, frowning at the retreating form of Sif, before pulling his gaze back to the house as Fandral reappeared; thankfully clothed in a pair of jeans riding low on his hips, trailed by two people he hadn't yet met.

"Fandral said you wanted to see us Sir?" The male whom Loki assumed was Bragi asked bowing his head toward Thor.

Thor informed them about the whole situation and asked if they could take care of the orphaned little boy, motioning to the sleeping child that was cradled in Loki’s arms.

"Ohh my god of course we would." Nanna said stepping forward and kneeling down in front of Loki and the little boy who was still in his lap.

"I'm Nanna by the way, and that is my mate Bragi." Nanna said to Loki smiling, before bowing his head slightly.

"I'm Loki." Loki responded smiling back, instantly liking the woman for some unknown reason.

"Ohh we all know who you are." Bragi said chuckling as he came to stand beside his mate, also bowing his head toward Loki.

"And can I just say we're all glad Thor didn't settle for the she-bitch incarnate as his mate." Nanna said making a face.

And Loki frowned. Here again that word. Why were they all referring him as Thor’s mate??

"Amora is insufferable already; she would have been unbearable as the Alpha's mate." Bragi shook his head. "Anyway it would be our honor to care for the cub Thor, thank you for choosing us."

Thor smiled at them, gently prying Loki’s hands off the little boy's body so Bragi could pick him up off from Loki’s lap.

Loki sighed watching the couple walk away with the child, and yelped when Thor rolled, and pinned him under his body, looking down at him intently.

"Do you usually eat outside or did you just make it up as an excuse to come out here after the cub." He demanded, pinning Loki’s arms over his head in one of his hands, running his nose along his ear, gently licking at the bite wound he had put on his neck earlier that morning.

"Which answer is the one that won't make you bite me again?" Loki asked looking up at Thor warily, flinching away from him when he lowered his mouth back to his neck.

"The one that's true." Thor growled taking the skin on undamaged side of Loki's neck into his mouth and biting down gently, causing Loki to moan involuntarily.

"I wanted to see if I could get the cub out." Loki said truthfully, moaning again when Thor sucked gently before pulling back.

"Thank you for that. None of us have been able to get out, and I was sure Amora had fucked him up even more after her stunt." Thor said before lowering his lip to Loki’s, playing over them, nibbling softly over his top lip and then the bottom one. He settled his lips over Loki fully and lazily snaked his tongue inside Loki's mouth, exploring him sensually before pulling back.

"Um…Speaking of biting…I'm not going to turn into one of you because of this, am I?" Loki asked a little out of breath and needing something to refocus him after Thor’s scorching kiss.

"No. You don't carry the Were gene, you'll never turn into one of us." Thor answered chuckling.

"How do you know I don't carry it?" Loki asked, Thor's intent stare too much for him to handle at this moment.

Thor moved even closer to him and nudged his head to the others side "You don't taste like a Were." He said, looking up and rolling his eyes at the low growl that came from Amora, as she stalked past where he had Loki pinned under him.

"Is something wrong Amora?" Thor asked as he lazily trailed his lips over Loki's neck and down the swell of his chest while skimming the hand clearly visible to the blonde, under the hem of the shirt Loki was wearing.

"You know damn well what's wrong! Alpha's should mate with wolves not human bitches!" Amora spat glaring at the human that had stolen her position in the most powerful pack in the territory.

"And just when exactly did you become an expert at anything an Alpha does?" Thor asked raising an eyebrow at her, stroking his hand up Loki’s thigh, just to piss Amora off, smirking when her expression turned stormy and she sputtered for an answer before storming up the step of the pack house and slamming the door on her way inside.

"I feel like I'm missing something." Loki said quietly, moaning softly at the feel of Thor’s fingers playing along his thighs just under his pussy, sucking in his breath when he felt Thor tug his legs to settle more fully.

"She wanted to be my mate." Thor murmured down to Loki, telling him about Amora, stroking his tongue over the nasty bite mark on Loki's neck again.

"Bring your legs up around my waist Loki." Thor whispered in his ear, rocking his hips against him slowly, laughing at the scream from inside the house followed by something shattering when Loki did what he asked.

"Why is it so much fun to torment her?" Loki asked looking up at Thor and stilling his hips although he could feel himself quite aroused with Thor’s ministrations.

"Because I had to put up with her stupid shit for months while she was trying to get into my bed?" Thor said shrugging. Thor was fed up with Amora and her stalking. He wanted to get rid of her but Alphas don’t abandon their pack members. So he had to bear her. 

 

**** **** ***** 

 

It was another beautiful day. Loki had been living with the pack for two weeks now. He made many friends but still he hesitated meeting the male members. Today the girls were dressing him up for a special occasion, upon asking they refuse to tell, saying it is an important day for grown up pack members.

"Loki you look amazing. I'd be surprised if Thor doesn’t take you as soon as he sees you in that!" Asta squealed, taking Loki’s hand and turning him in a slow circle, admiring the way the top looked on the human's body.

"Um…Can I change then?" Loki asked quietly causing Asta, Astrid, Brenna, Nanna, Gail and Lynna all to laugh. Both his hands and most of his lower belly and back were bare and he was feeling rather shy. 

"Honey it's an honor that Thor has chosen you, trust me. If I didn't have my Bragi I would love to be in your position." Nanna told Loki winking.

"I agree, if I haven’t mated to Bryn I would kill to be in your place in his bed." Astrid giggled.

"How embarrassing for Amora to have been the only unmated female and Thor never chose her." Lynna said twirling her engagement ring on her finger, before shrugging casually.

"Asta is right Loki, you look amazing. We just might get into an orgy at the lake after all." Brenna said smirking and adjusting the hem of his Dark Green top after standing up.

“Orgy??!!” Loki was wide eyed and all the girls were glaring at Brenna for spoiling the fun. They Informed him about special day when once in a month the whole pack would rut with their chosen mates at lake side. Children would be kept in house under the watch of some elder member. Although this day would be dangerous for an unmated member as anyone could take them. 

 

“But don’t you worry; Thor surely marked you up good already." Asta told him, grimacing at the bite and claw marks on the human's body, aware of the fact that he wasn't able to shift to heal them. Asta went over to her dresser, opening a drawer and pulling out a pair of shorts, handing them to Loki. 

"Here try these, they should fit you." She said crossing her arms as Loki tugged the small shorts up his legs. All the ladies were smiling at how the soft denim molded to the small human’s body. 

"Perfect!" Asta giggled, taking a body spray from her dresser and spraying it on Loki, getting winks from the rest of the female wolves in the room before they all filed down the steps. She knew that the spray would mask the scent of the Alpha on Loki’s skin and it would drive him crazy not being able to smell himself on Loki. All the female pack members wanted to show Amora that she would never be the Alpha’s mate, and what better way than to humiliate her publically.

But Loki was not feeling well. It was two weeks in a row he hadn’t took his medicines and now he felt dizziness and nausea.

"Can you make the walk Loki or do you want us to call Thor to carry you down There?" Lynna said a little too loudly, as the women passed by Amora. Lyn's lips twitching at the sneer from the blonde, as she stomped to the door of the pack house, pausing for a moment and inhaling deeply in the doorway, smirking before shifting into a wolf and taking off for the lake.

"Lyn. You’re cruel." Asta giggled, shaking her head as she watched Amora ran away from the pack house.

"Just take the path that's straight ahead from the door Loki, it will take you right to the lake." Astrid told the human as the other women shifted and took off down for the lake.

"You sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Astrid asked again.

"Nah, you said I would be safe if I walked by myself so I don't want to keep you." Loki told black haired wolf, waving his hand toward the path everyone else had taken.

"Ok, we'll keep an eye out for Amora, if she isn't at the lake we're coming back to get you." Astrid told the human before shifting and running after the other female wolves.

Loki pulled the sunglasses that Asta had lent him over his eyes, and started down the steps and over the lawn to the path the female wolves had indicated, glad that he had taken the flats Gail had lent him, rather than the platform sandals Nanna had tried to get him to wear. He smiled thinking at how welcoming the women had been to him in the past few days, giving him clothes to wear, and taking him into their little group easily.

He followed the path, frowning when he caught site of the lake and the pack playing around in the water, and he paused taking in the sight of all the female wolves paired up with their mates. His gaze caught Vili being tossed in the water by Bragi, followed by Liam and he couldn't help laughing when all the cubs climbed over Bragi and kept swimming back to be tossed again. Loki was glad Vili had given to Nanna and Bragi. Vili had become fast friends with Liam, Mason, Olivia, Sophia, and Lelianna, the cubs of Brenna and Jimmy, Asta and Bram, Lynna and Phil, and Gail and Robert respectively.

He saw Sif, Fandral, and Thor, all watching the cubs with Bragi and Nanna, Fandral lying between Sif and Thor on a large blanket and Sif was stroking her hands over Fandral's body, occasionally brushing over his crotch, causing Fandral to arch his hips. Loki had spent every single night in Thor’s bed, and although he hadn’t actually had sex with him Loki had been given more orgasms in those nights then he had in his entire life before.

His gaze caught sight of the bright of Amora's hair as she had his legs wrapped around the waist of Sakar, her gaze focused over his shoulder where Thor was lying, and Loki could see the frustration in her eyes when Thor hadn’t paid any attention when she moaned out loud. She was clearly trying to get Thor's attention as she was being fucked by another wolf.

Loki shook his head at the blatant display, His body burning and his thighs became slick at the sight. He felt he would faint but he went down the short hill that would take him to the clearing. He screamed when he felt a strong hand grabbed his arm and he was pinned up against a tree, the bark biting into his back, another hand slapped over his mouth before he could scream.

"Well! Well! Well! What do we have here Aegar?" A voice asked, and a huge, dark haired man stepped up behind the one who had grabbed Loki and pinned him to the tree with his hard body.

“You don't just come in the Aesir packs property and prance around like you own it." The man said while the other man who had Loki pinned down was rubbing his nose against his neck, kissing over the skin, lifting Loki’s legs, making him wrap them around his waist, while he ground his erection into Loki's. And Loki moaned at the sensation, his body betraying him.

"Aegar here is going to teach you a lesson about trespassing and then I'm going to teach you another lesson about trespassing before we drag you down to our Alpha." The man chuckled. "How's his skin taste Aegar?"

"He's fucking sweet as a shit for a human, Tyr. We might keep him rather then turning him over to the Alpha" Aegar groaned, taking his hand off Loki’s mouth for a moment to undress him before slapping it hard back over his lips when he screamed.

"Shut up bitch, no one wants to hear you screaming until I'm inside you." Aegar growled, pushing his hips hard into Loki’s, moving his hand and crushing his lips to his, biting down a little on Loki’s bottom lip before pulling back. They paled at the angry howls that echoed around them, and the sight of Thor shifted to his Alphawere form closing in on, where they were standing, with Fandral and Sif right behind him.

"I-I W-we didn't know he was yours!" Tyr babbled, dropping to the ground and offering up his ass and neck to the alpha, with Aegar doing the same after releasing his grip on Loki.

"W-we were told that a human had just wandered onto the property and you wanted us to take care of it." Aegar whispered, going limp as Thor’s giant form pressed his body into the ground and jaws clamped down on his neck.

"Who fucking told you that?" Thor roared pouncing and digging his claws into the other man’s shoulder roughly.

"Aegar got a text on his phone about half an hour ago. The number was anonymous." Tyr replied relaxing his body under Thor's grip.

Fandral ran over to where Loki had fallen against the tree and gathered Loki into his arms gently. Fandral whispered soothingly to Loki, and dropped his head to his neck, frowning. He moved his nose lower over Loki’s body inhaling loudly and letting out a frustrated growl at the heavenly smell. Fandrall wanted to kiss Loki, to devour him.

“Fuck he smells divine." He told Thor stroking his tongue over Loki’s neck gently, and Loki leaned into his touch.

"Fuck! He's my mate and if you ever touch him again I will tear you apart." Thor growled at Aegar before getting off him and standing up to his full height.

"I am sorry he did not smell like you. In fact we never face this smell before.” Aegar whimpered rolling onto his back, keeping his arms and legs to his sides in a show of submission.

"Thor let him go, it wasn't his fault." Sif growled at Thor losing her senses too. There was something wrong with Loki, and she motioned Thor to Loki.

"Go on you need to mate him. It is he who is causing all these." Sif told Thor looking at the other wolves. They were all becoming restless. Some of them had started rutting their mates.  
She shifted back to human and moved after Fandral, Leaving Thor with Loki.

 

*** *** **** **** **** 

 

Thor knew Loki was virgin. He wanted something special for their first time. But seeing Loki in this condition he changed his mind. One thing was clear. Loki was an Omega because only an Omega could cause such a scene. But he was a human. It was all so confusing. He made his mind. He would definitely ask Loki after this. But first he had to take care of Loki. He had to mark him, he had to mate him.

Thor laid Loki on the blanket Fandral had provided, with his body covering him, his lips trailing over the skin on Loki’s stomach softly.

Thor moaned at the taste of it, raising Loki’s hips slightly so he could slide the shorts off his body.

"Why the fuck you smell so divine." Thor growled settling over Loki, pinning his arm over his head, his lips sliding over Loki’s nipples softly and lowering himself between his legs.

"I-I don't know…please don’t stop…" Loki moaned, his body arching toward Thor's mouth as he bit down gently on his nipple through the top.

"I won’t, until you're marked with my scent again. I don't want to take a chance on killing someone in my pack because they touched you." Thor smirked and flexed his hips against Loki’s body, his lips finding his neck and sucking lightly.

"Mmm…Nuugh no!" Loki gasped twisting his body when Thor sucked a bruise on his neck. His cock twitched in anticipation.

"Yes Loki I've waited long enough, I need to have you now, need to make you mine." Thor growled down at Loki, lifting his hips slightly after pulling at his shorts to slide them off before settling heavily between his legs, Thor’s huge cock brushing against Loki and nestling against his pussy.

"Thor pleases…no…" Loki moaned, trying to pull his hips away from Thor, but forgetting about it at the feel of Thor’s tongue and teeth on his nipples.

"Yes Loki." Thor growled down watching him, sucking and nipping alternately, and he flexed his hips again, rubbing his cock against the wetness between his thighs.

"You're ready for me, now you're going to take me." Thor snarled and thrust inside Loki’s tight body fully and rested his hips against Loki once he had bottomed out, silencing Loki’s scream with his lips, vaguely aware of the approving howls from most of the members of his pack before they all paired off and started their own rutting.

"Fuck finally your mine." Thor growled against Loki's lips his body rippling on the verge of shifting as he held himself still inside Loki, feeling Loki’s legs squeezing around his waist hard, Loki’s fingers digging into his back.

"Thor! Fuck! Ohh god fuck!" Loki groaned against Thor’s lips, locking his legs tight around Thor as his body adjusted to being filled by his huge cock. Thor was stretching him to his limits, the burn was painful for Loki, and he dug his nails hard in the muscles of his back. He wanted to pull but his body was working on his own.

"You're too tense Loki; you have to relax." Thor whispered in his ear before trailing his lips over his neck and snaking his fingers between Loki’s legs gently tugging his stiff cock, the sensation shooting right to Loki’s pussy, soaking him more around Thor's cock.

“You will feel amazing, trust me I know, but you have to relax and open up for me." Thor whispered into him and resumed tugging Loki’s cock, smirking when Loki’s hips jerked and he screamed, whether it was from the pressure Thor was putting on him or from thrusting himself into his tight pussy he didn't know, nor did he really care.

"Fuck! Thor, please." Loki whimpered, his legs loosening from Thor’s hips a little bit, moaning and digging his nails into Thor’s back when he pulled out and slammed back.

"Please what Loki." Thor growled pulling his hips back again and pushing halfway back into him before pulling out again.

"Please! Argh no!" He screamed as Thor pushed into him hard before he finished speaking. It was all so much; it was all so new to him. He never even touched there and Thor’s girth was killing him although he was feeling intense pleasure also. 

"Yes!" Thor growled, his hands shifting into claws, shredding the blanket on either side of his head, his back sprouting black fur, and his face lengthening slightly, his teeth elongating, as he fought the change that was taking over his body at being inside his mate’s small body while driving his hips hard in and out of him.

"Thor don't change on him, he can't take it." Fandral whispered into Thor's ear, rising up and running his tongue over Thor's neck, before nudging against Thor’s side getting him flip onto his back with Loki on top of him. As soon as he saw Thor on verge of shifting he disintegrated himself from Sif and beside Thor in instance. He didn’t want to heart Loki. He was a sweet kid, Fandral started to like him.

"I am going to claim you now Loki, The Alpha snarled at him, his face shimmering between his were form and his human one, his clawed hands still clutching Loki's hips. He didn’t pay any attention to Fandral; his eyes were locked with Loki. 

Loki screamed into Thor’s mouth, feeling the burn of being stretched by a larger cock. Loki’s hands came up and tangled in Thor’s hair, his body tensing around the huge shaft. Thor was growing bigger, Feeling Loki’s discomfort Thor had stopped his movements for a few minute and Loki lost himself in his searing kisses, the feeling of Thor’s tongue stroking over his, and exploring the confines of his mouth, the pain of being filled by the huge cock slowly giving way to pleasure.

Loki felt Thor’s hands against his thighs and his hand reaching out; Loki gripped Thor’s hand and guided it to his cock, spreading the pre cum leaking from the tip over his slowly, his own fingers twining with him on his shaft.

"Finish me Loki." Thor whispered in his hear jerking his hand along his cock in time, Thor’s hand tightened on Loki’s cock and started twisting over the head. His head again lowered to his human's nipples, sucking one into his mouth hard, smirking around it when Loki screamed and his cock twitched in Thor’s hand, The clench around his cock was painful and Thor howled and bit hard in Loki’s neck claiming him as his future mate, as his come spurted into his mates body, slicking him wet from inside as his knot begin to form.

Despite all his follies Thor had never knotted anyone before. But now he was with his mate and his knot had starched Loki’s pussy even more, causing him to whimper and trying to go away from Thor. But Thor had none of it as he watched Loki’s wide green eyes. His small mouth opened in silent gasps and he tightened his hand around Thor’s body as he shuddered with pain and pleasure.

They stayed together for an hour during which Thor kissed him a lot and sucked

"That's it little human, you belong to your Alpha now." Thor whispered in Loki’s ear before kissing him hard again. His scent was on Loki now and his mark will keep away all they were. This little human now belonged to him. Loki was his mate now . Thor was never happier more.

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

“That's it little human. You belong to your Alpha now.” Loki heard Thor speaking to him, Thor’s lips roaming over his as he felt a wet a cloth cleaning the blood and semen from his thighs. He jerked and took a deep breath as he saw Sif. She smiled at him sympathetically before Thor rolled once again pinning Loki under his large body, his cock still buried inside him. 

"Mine." Thor growled lowering his head and capturing Loki’s lips again. Thor’s hip pumping slowly in and out of him.

"Thor…please…" Loki whispered, his body limped under Thor's, his hands weakly clutching at his back.

"Please what my little human" Thor growled, loving the way Loki was submitting to him, slamming his hips hard into Loki , Thor's teeth finding Loki’s shoulder and biting down to the point where he cried out in pain.

"Thor! Please!" Loki whimpered, his body tightening around Thor, and Loki screamed into his shoulder as Loki came around Thor again, feeling Thor’s body shudder above him and the almost burning heat of his release filling him again.

"Easy little one." Thor growled, barely holding the weight of his body from Loki, licking softly at the new bite mark on his shoulder, smiling at Loki’s sigh and the fact that his body went completely limp under him.

"Thor!! Why?? Why do you keep going when I say no?" Loki whimpered, his eyes still closed, hands fisted at his sides breathing hard.

"Because you're mine." Thor dipped his head and kissed Loki thoroughly; smirking down when Loki’s eyes cracked open and just the tiniest hint of a smile touched his lips.

Loki shook his head and re closed his eyes. He was so tired after Thor had used his body. It was pleasurable once the pain faded but it was his first so, the pain had been searing. He was going to be sore for awhile.

"Are you alright?" Thor’s voice barely broke through his haze, and Loki forced his eyes to open again to look at Thor before nodding slightly. Thor’s knot getting soft and sliding out his body.

"No he isn't." Sif growled standing and cradling the small human's limp body in her arms once Thor had gotten off him, striding to the lake and submerging his body in the cool water not giving any thought to Sif’s words.

"Why did you say he wasn't alright?" Fandral asked Sif, concern shining in his eyes.

"Because Fandral. Thor tired him out." Sif sighed cleaning the bite Thor had left on Loki's neck. Fandral laughed because Loki was lying limp on the blanket not even moving his eyes, although there was a hint of blissful smile in his face.

Thor came back to Loki, Picked him up and went to the lake holding Loki tight. He started kissing Loki again spreading and settling his legs over his shoulders. He slid his tongue lightly up the folds of his human's pussy, his mouth under the water his tongue a warm contrast to the cool water.

"Please…" Loki moaned, the feeling of a heated tongue sliding up his already too sensitive pussy making his body shudder.

"Shhh!! sweet love, let me taste you. Let me clean you up." Thor chuckled, attaching his lips to his pussy, teasing his lips with his tongue before flicking it teasingly, smirking at the way Loki’s hips bucked tiredly in his arms.

"Fuck! You taste so fucking good." He growled sucking hard on his clit and easing a finger inside him, gently flicking over his sweet spot until Loki shuddered his release against his mouth, once again going limp in his arms. It was too much for him he fell unconscious.

"You should get back to the bed to rest." Thor chuckled coming out from the lake, carrying Loki back to the house laying Loki’s still sleeping form into their bed after stripping the rest of his bathing suit off his body.

 

*** *** ***

Loki stretched his body like a cat after waking later that day, feeling warm fur tickling his already hyper sensitive pussy, a weight on his stomach. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing Thor’s electric blue eyes looking at his green ones, Thor’s golden head resting on his stomach, his body between his legs, he was in his were form.

"Thor?" Loki whispered, sucking in his breath, his body shuddering when Thor lifted his head and the soft silky fur on his neck brushed teasingly along his member.

Loki watched Thor through half lidded eyes, his hands fisting at his sides as Thor tilted his head slightly to the side and rubbed his nose on Loki’s stomach just over his pubic so he could sniff at him. There were some strange feelings emerging in Thor’s heart after mating. He was feeling possessive. Thor got the taste of his beloved and now he cannot keep his hands off from Loki.

"Don't you dare?" Loki said and his giggle turned into outright laughter when Thor jerked his head up and looked at Loki indignantly. Loki bit his lip and barely suppressed a moan when Thor slid his tongue softly over the fresh claw marks he had left on Loki’s hips at the lake. Thor kept licking softly at the wounds on Loki’s body, his tongue getting dangerously close to his cock every now and then causing Loki to suck in his breath when it did. Somehow it hadn’t felt wrong as Loki thought. 

Loki bit his lip watching Thor, his blue eyes almost pleading with his green ones, and Loki shifted slightly, opening his legs just slightly wider surprised when he wasn't as sore as he thought he would be. Loki almost laughed at the unmistakable smirk that curved across Thor’s snout when he moved, and his tongue licked over his muzzle again before dipping his head and brushing his nose slowly up Loki’s.

"Thor…ugh" Loki whimpered, his legs flexing around Thor’s furry body as Thor continued to assault him with his tongue. A deep growl rumbled from Thor’s chest as he lightly sucked, his sharp nip sending Loki over the edge and he screamed as he came for Thor. Thor’s warm tongue lapping up everything, spilling from his body.

"Thor please! Stop!" Loki writhed, twisting his hips away from his mouth when Thor kept licking at him, and Thor finally turned his body onto Loki’s stomach. Loki crawled away from him, yelping when he felt Thor’s weight on his back, his furry body curving down around his ass, his paws locking around his waist.

"Ohh my God!! Thor! Don’t you…fuuuuck…" Loki moaned feeling Thor’s hot cock slide into his body, his hips pumping furiously. Loki whimpered feeling Thor’s cock grow and the furry body at his back turned into hot hard muscles.

 

“You are so delicious baby!!No fucking way I am going to stop." Thor growled into Loki’s ear, his hands gripping Loki’s hips tightly pulling him back hard into his thrusts, his thighs slapping against Loki’s ass hard. His lips found the healing bite marks he had left on Loki’s neck and shoulders and his tongue caressed the healing skin softly, Thor loved the metallic taste and he couldn't get enough.

"Fuuck! Thor!" Loki moaned, lowering his head and shoulders to the mattress, looking over his shoulder at Thor as he drove his hips into him, the sound of his flesh slapping against Thor echoed through the room along with Thor’s grunts and his moans. Loki whimpered when Thor’s arm slid around him and pulled up into his chest, Thor’s fingers sliding over his nipple, plucking at the tight bud making him scream Thor’s name as his body clamped down on him, causing Thor to growl in his ear and Thor’s almost too hot cum filled him as Loki himself shuddered at his release. Thor collapsed on top of Loki, his heavy body pinning Loki to the bed, his lips once again sucking at the healing skin on Loki’s neck before he pulled out of Loki slowly and rolled to his side.

"Uuggh Thor." Loki whimpered, rolling into Thor's body at his urging, his arm coming tight around Thor as he chuckled.

"That was fucking weird don't do it again!" Loki muttered smacking Thor’s chest lightly. But deep down in his heart Loki liked it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about little one." Thor laughed, running his fingers over his hip softly.

"Liar. You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Loki sighed, resting his head down on Thor’s chest, grimacing at the twinge between his legs. He might have woken up less sore then he thought but after Thor had his way again with him he was feeling it now.

They both were lying and Loki almost dosing, his head on Thor’s chest, he almost fell asleep when he heard Thor’s deep voice asking him, “So Loki you haven’t told me anything about you”.

“What about me??” Loki stirred and snuggled closed to Thor. 

”Oh come on Lo. Don’t be rude. Let’s start with your family, your parents, and siblings.” Thor was caressing Loki’s hair.

Loki remained silent for a long time. Thor thought he was asleep. Then he heard Loki’s soft voice 

“I lived with my mother and brother before you brought me here.”

Thor realized that Loki didn’t use the word kidnapping as he used to do. He sighed happily. The knotting definitely changed both of them. He felt love blossoming in his chest and Loki was not shying away since he woke up. It was really a good sign. 

“And your father?”

“I don’t know much about him, I haven’t met him for a long time. But I remember him, he was a great father, he loved me and protected me a lot. I wish I could meet him again.” Loki said in low voice. 

Thor felt bad for asking because Loki was looking sad and he didn’t like it, but he wanted to know everything about his beloved so he asked again what happened to them and Loki just told him that something had happened between his parents and since then they didn’t live with him anymore.

“What was his name??” Thor asked

“His name was Laufey.” Loki said in a very low voice, He was about to cry. 

And now it was Thor’s time to be shocked. “Laufey??? Thor asked “Like Laufey Yamirsson??”

“You know him?” Loki was equally shocked. 

Your mother’s name is Farbauti; you have a brother named Helbindi.” Thor was looking excited. “Am I right?”

Loki was stunned. “How do you know about my family? Have you met them??” Loki was now looking afraid. 

Loki!! Oh my Love!!! You have no idea how precious you are. Thor was radiating from happiness. “Yes I know your family. Your brother was my friend.” 

And then Thor told him about his parents. His brothers. Their being Werewolves. His father and brother being Alphas of Jotunn village. He told Loki that his father was the chief of the Jotunn Pack before Farbauti left him. But he didn’t tell Loki about the sufferings Laufey and Helbindi faced due to their family’s departure, about the challenge for leadership of pack by Laufey’s brother, about the consequences of that challenge. He didn’t want to disturb his already exhausted lover.

“That means my love, you carry Were genes and that means you are an Omegawere. Thor was so happy. He was suspicious about Loki but he didn’t know that he would be lucky enough to get an Omega. But now here he was, the luckiest person in the world! His love was a treasured Omega born after thousands of year!! He would be subject of war. But he will protect the love of his life at any cost. The elders of the pack might not accept a Jotunn but he didn’t care. Loki was his and his alone; no one can take his love from him. He started kissing his mate and Loki responded because he felt himself helpless in front of this Golden man. Loki was so astonished. How could it be possible!! He was a normal human last time he checked. But no!! Normal men don’t have dual sexes. So he was really a wolf!! An Omega!! And his mother never told him. Why?? There were so many questions in his mind. He was so confused. It was all too messed up for him. He looked at Thor for some explanation.

“But I don’t understand one thing. You were an Omegawere, but how could I not taste you and you never shifted once. “Thor was looking confused.

Loki himself didn’t understand any of this. This was all so new to him, May be mother’s potion had something to do with it. He decided to tell Thor about it, and after hearing it Thor was furious. How could Farbauti do this to her son who was an Omega? She had no right to suppress someone’s power. But he knew she did it to save her child. He was sure now, that the attack on Loki at his birthday was due to his changing body that would be enough reason for Farbauti to restrain Loki’s Omegawere form. But what done is done. Now Loki was his to care, and he would never allow any harm to come to him.

Loki asked Thor if he could let him meet his father and brother. He was so excited, he would meet them, tell them about his tasteless life without them, he would share his secrets with Hel, he would tell him about Thor, his aggressive nature and lately his loving and caring. But his hopes were crushed when he looked at Thor, he was looking sad; Thor told Loki that it was impossible since Jotunn pack really got a new Alpha. Laufey’s mate had left him and such an alpha is not eligible for leading the pack, so Laufey’s brother Thrym was new Alpha of the Jotunn pack. He was really a monster as he wreck havoc in his territory. He casted Laufey out of the pack, and now Laufey lived in the outskirts of the Jotunn territory. Thor also told Loki that Alpha of a pack wouldn’t go to another pack unless they had to challenge. Thor promised that he will talk to his father about recent incidents; he would have definitely some solutions.

Loki was disappointed to hear all these, and was about to ask few more questions when he saw Thor looking at him intentionally. Thor himself was not happy that he couldn’t do anything to help his mate but his Alphawere instincts were telling him to claim his mate once more, so he asked Loki if he could fuck him. And Loki’s answering glares had him laugh

"Are you telling me that you didn't enjoy it?" Thor asked, raising his eyebrow at Loki, his fingers tracing the claw marks that he himself had left on Loki’s hips, chuckling again when Loki scowled at him and didn't answer.

"That's what I thought." Thor said, sitting up and getting off the bed disappearing into the bathroom.

Loki huffed, and then moaned softly when he felt Thor between his legs again, a warm wash cloth running over his too sensitive pussy.

"Mmm! You could cum again just form that couldn't you?" Thor grinned down at him evilly, gently swiping the cloth over Loki again, swallowing his hoarse scream when Loki did cum from that.

"Fucking shit I love how sensitive your little body is!" Thor growled against Loki’s lips before standing back up, tossing the cloth into the bathroom and pulling on running shorts and a t-shirt before offering his hand to Loki. 

And Loki, sweet Loki loved the way Thor treating him. He never felt so special before, No one had given him so much love and attention before. Although sometimes he had to face dark moods of Thor but he never truly harmed him.

"Ugh you wore me out." Loki giggled, letting Thor support most of his weight, as Thor pulled a light blue silk button up dress shirt from a hanger in the closet.

"Good." Thor grinned at Loki before leading him out of the house and to the front porch where Fandral and Sif were sitting along hand in hand with Nanna, Bragi and Vili.

"Loki!" The little boy shouted, launching himself into Loki’s arms and hugging him tight.

"Hey little man." Loki giggled, glad that Thor had wrapped his arms around him, and was supporting most of his weight at the moment as he hugged Vili.

"Can we get a drink? I'm thirsty!" Vili pouted and Loki laughed, stepping away from Thor’s arms and carrying the little boy back into the house for a drink.

"How was he when he woke up?" Sif asked Thor as he sat down on the porch steps.

"He let me take him again, so I think he was ok with it." Thor replied smirking up at Sif and Fandral while Nanna and Bragi laughed, there was a gleam in Thor’s eyes, he was radiating happiness. His friends were curious. Upon asking he just brushed the topic away, he didn’t want to tell anyone right now, it was his sweet secret. He would tell them after few days.

They all looked toward the drive where an unfamiliar SUV was making its way up to the house.

Thor, Sif and Fandral got up and stood on the bottom step as the car came to a stop and three men climbed out, and made their way over to them.

"I'm Thrym Yamirsson; this is my partner Angrboda and Siv, of Jotunn Pack." The tallest and broadest of the three said, stopping a few feet away from where Sif Fandral and Thor were, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We were informed that you have a stray member of our pack." The one that was introduced as Angrboda said also crossing his arms over his chest and eyeing the leader of the Aesir pack.

"If you are talking about the cub, he has been adopted by members of our pack." Thor said; his voice hard and his hands clenched into fists at his side.

"We want him back. We…" Thrym started and then threw up his head, tilting it slightly to the side, his eyes sliding shut as he inhaled deeply, before his eyes snapped open and his gaze focused heatedly on something over the Aesir Alphas shoulders, causing Sif to glance over Thor’s shoulder and see Loki standing in the doorway of the house with little Vili shifted into his wolf form trying to burrow deep into Loki’s shirt.

"We will give you the option of returning the cub or accepting a challenge, but know that when we win it won't be the cub we take with us." Thrym growled, his body shimmering in the half shifting stage as his eyes roamed Loki's form heatedly.

Thor snarled, jumping off the porch shifting fully into his Alphawere form as he stepped up to Thrym who had done the same. The two looked very evenly matched, same height and almost equally muscled and Sif and Angrboda each put restraining hands on their partners, while Siv and Fandral had both shifted and the wolves were now snarling at each others, Fandral's golden and white head snapping at Siv's brindle one.

"Not now Thor, wait until the challenge." Sif gritted out, her eyes flashing as she glared at the Alpha of the Jotunn pack.

"So I'm filing a formal challenge then? You're going to let me take that fucking amazing smelling human rather than give us the cub back? You're going to let us use his tight little body as a breeding vessel?" Thrym said smirking as he shifted back into a human and licked his lips as his eyes roamed over Loki's small frame once more, lingering on his bare thighs.

"We'll fucking take him in front of you after I beat you, make him scream our names while you watch us tear his little ass up." Thrym sneered.

"You're not going to take either the cub or My mate!" Thor snarled after shifting back, moving his body to block Thrym's view of Loki.

"And yes file the challenge. Run away now before I kill you where you stand. Run away just like you'll be doing in two weeks when I kick your ass and then claim my mate for both packs to see." Thor growled watching as Thrym, Angrboda, and Siv got in their car and drove off, his body vibrating with fury, the urge to go after the three of them almost unbearable after they threatened his mate.

 

********* ************ *******

 

"Here is some water hon." Loki said handing a plastic cup of water to the little boy on his hip, watching as he drank most of it in one gulp.

"Thanks Loki." Vili grinned up at him as he carried him back to the porch. Loki nearly dropped Vili when the plastic cup dropped to the porch splashing his legs with water as Vili shifted into a tiny wolf cub and tried to climb inside his shirt as he opened the door.

"Vili what the……?" He started but quieted down, seeing three men standing near Fandral Sif and Thor, one of them looking at him like he wanted to eat him. Or fuck him. Or fuck him and eat him. He heard the man say something about a challenge and that they wouldn't be taking the cub when they won, and the way he was looking at him made it clear that he wanted him.

He relinquished his hold on the cub when Nanna stepped up and took Vili into the house. Loki watched as Thor shifted and lunged at the other werewolf in front of him, Sif quickly putting a restraining hand on his arm. Loki let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding when both men shifted back into human forms, and the three new comers finally got back into their car and left.

"Relax Thor, you'll beat him. Why don't you take Fandral and calm down." Sif said to Thor, running her hand over Thor's arm soothingly, while Fandral rubbed his head against Thor's thigh.

Loki glared daggers at Sif; he felt a spark of jealousy upon hearing that. Although he was with Thor for only two weeks in which he was mostly manhandled by that brute of the man, But after waking up today he was feeling something strange for that man. Like something blossoming in his heart, making him possessive over that huge man. He didn’t want to share Thor. Thor was his, but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t see Thor looking at him with a wide smile on his handsome face, as if not believing that Loki could get jealous, Thor didn’t want to torment his love anymore so he refused politely.

"No Sif!! Not Now.” Thor said in calm voice ignoring the shocked faces of his mate and friends.

“I have to make some important calls.” He waved his cell phone in front of them. “May be next time.” He winked at them turning to make calls.

The three of them stared at his back with their jaws hanging open; Thor denied an opportunity to rut Fandral?!! They couldn’t believe it. But they were looking happy. Specially Fandral, as he was relieved of a great burden. Loki for not having to share his mate, and Sif and Fandral for their own reasons. Loki then asked Sif about the incident happened earlier. Sif sighed and told him to ask Thor and went away with Fandral’s hand in her. There was urgency in their steps.

Loki was so confused but then he saw Thor ending his call, his hands fisting at his sides. Thor turned around snarling, his hand clutching Loki's throat tightly when he touched his arm.

"Shit Loki!" Thor whispered, his hand instantly loosening, sliding down to Loki’s arm and pulling him into his chest "I'm sorry."

"I-it's ok." Loki mumbled, stiff in Thor's arms, his own hand coming up to his throat that was already turning red. Loki was restless. He wanted to be close with Thor. 

"Who was that?" Loki asked after a few minutes, resting his head on Thor's chest when he realized that he had no intention of letting him go.

"The Alpha Vili ran away from." Thor told Loki, his hand stroking over Loki's back softly, his chin resting on the top of Loki's head. Gods this man was alluring, he loved Loki.

"You're not giving Vili back? Are you?" Loki asked, turning his head when he heard a yelp and a snarl from the side of the house.

"Absolutely not, Loki. Vili has been adopted into our pack." Thor told him shaking his head at the continued yelps from around the side of the house. Someone must have banging their partner hard to make them cry out like that.  
"What about that challenge thing they talked about?" Loki asked quietly, turning his face into Thor's chest and inhaling his scent. He smelled amazing, clean and woodsy as Loki buried his nose in his shirt

"I won't lose you Loki; You are Love of my life." Thor sighed, rubbing his cheek against Loki’s hair.

"Why?" Loki whispered, pulling back and looking up at him,

"Because…They pushed me by saying they wouldn't take the cub even if they did win." Thor told him, sighing again.

"But why to make a challenge if they don't want Vili?" Loki asked, his face scrunching adorably in confusion.

"They want you my love and I won’t let it happen." Thor sighed; he didn’t want to bother Loki, his arms tightening around Loki when he started to tremble.

"M-me? Why would they want me?" Loki asked jerking his back to look up at the Alpha, his green eyes wide and scared.

"It looks like your scent calls to Alphas. I don't know why, but I know I needed you as soon as I smelled you in your clinic. I thought it was just me, but after seeing the way Thrym had reacted to you it's not, it’s You." Thor told Loki, dropping his head to Loki’s neck and flicking his tongue over the bite mark there.

"I-I…um…" Loki cut off and shivered in Thor’s arms, his hands clutching at his shirt.

"I won't lose you Loki my love, my life." Thor breathed, lifting Loki easily against his body, smiling against Loki’s neck when Loki locked his legs around his waist, Loki’s pussy rubbing against the front of his jeans. "Fuck I want you." Thor snarled against his skin moving to the house quickly. 

Thor stopped dead in his track when he saw Fandral, leaning over Sif both in their wolf form, his huge cock buried in Sif’s ass, pumping furiously at the smaller fury body whimpering under him, his teeth locked tight around Sif neck. He heard Loki gasp at the sight but he was unable to move. Sif and Fandral, with each other?? For how long?? And they never told him. Fandral offered himself every time he asked, never denying. Although he was feeling suspicious for some times as Sif would occasionally caress Fandral or the way she would carry him. But he was feeling guilty and angry at the same time. For not realizing their attraction towards each other, for being selfish and blind for so long time. He was still sulking over the matter when Loki nudged him, moving swiftly, taking them to their bedroom 

And Thor’s mood instantly changed. This man, this precious man had changed him so much in only two weeks. If it was for another time he would have killed them but now he was shameful on his behavior. Loki was like a soothing balm to his anger. He didn’t want to waste a single moment and threw Loki to their bed. 

Loki screamed when Thor threw him onto the bed, his heated gaze following Loki’s movements as he backed up against the pillows watching him warily.

"Thor please…" Loki whispered shaking his head, his legs clenching involuntarily.

"Spread your legs." Thor growled stalking toward the bed, stopping near the edge, kneeling on the bed and gripping Loki’s ankles, prying his legs apart when he didn't listen.

... Fuck baby you're so raw." Thor said, worrying over him. He lay on the bed, lightly kissing Loki’s thigh before gently swiping his tongue up Loki’s slit, smirking at his hiss of breath.

"Thor…please…" Loki gasped when he felt Thor’s teeth lightly clamp down on his pussy before his tongue teased up his slit again.

"Don't worry baby I won’t take you when your pussy is raw like that I would hurt you." He chuckled, sliding out from between his legs and tucking him against his side. "But your little ass is mine tomorrow."

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains torture scenes. plz heed the tags.

Farbauti was devastated. It was two weeks since her child was disappeared. She searched for him everywhere she could. Cops said it was the case of kidnapping but she didn’t receive any calls. She was losing her hopes; she decided to inspect the place on her own once more. After By went to bed she transformed into her Were form and leapt in the darkness. Reaching the area she inhaled deeply. There was so many smells. Upon inhaling few more times she caught a distinctive scent of an Alphawere. She felt a chill in her bones. Her child was in the hands of an Alphawere without his medicine!!Tears were pouring from her eyes thinking about Loki, She didn’t want to think about it more. Before she lost all her hope a thought came into her mind and she made her decision. If an Alphawere is involved in this she had to go back to Laufey, only he could help her. 

Next day she told Byleistr to prepare for a long journey, they were going to find Loki on their own. By for the first time didn’t question and did what he told to. On the halfway he asked where were they going? And after a long silence, Farbauti quietly answered,” your father”.

By was stunned for a moment, father!!!! He had a father!!! Why didn’t she tell him? He was so shocked, and angry at his Mom. Upon asking his mom told him that she had an argument with his father that’s why they had to leave. It was not safe there, she told him. She also told him he had another brother named Helblindi. She was going to tell something then she abruptly shut her mouth.  
Byleistr was looking at his mother with unreadable expression on his face. “What else you are not telling me mom??” 

Farbauti sighed and decided to tell the truth. Although By was only thirteen but the circumstances were forced to tell him. She then explained By about His father, his brothers, about Werewolves, their nature, about Alphas and Betas. About the drinks she gave Loki each morning and recently to him. It was a suppressing draught for Weres to remain in the human form since By was clearly an Alpha and Loki an Omega. By was stunned hearing all these. It was so confusing. He was not a human! He was a fucking Werewolf! And wait a minute if his whole family is Were it means Loki is a Were too. His sweet beautiful brother is a werewolf and an Omega?? And upon asking what’s an Omega she explained that too. By was dumbfounded, he didn’t want to believe in all these shits, but he had to.

Farbauti reached the pack’s territory and left the car. They came to the main entrance after couple of minutes, but before they would go further, Farbauti felt something wrong. There was extreme silence in the area. Not a single person was outside. She was about to venture further when she saw a glimpse of Thrym. She was shocked. What was Thrym doing here? He was casted out for challenging Laufey and loosing fight. He had left the territory and never seen after that.

She left the place with By as soon as possible. She was about to return to her car when someone shook her from behind. She turned immediately thinking of some threat when she came eye to eye with a Grey eyed man. Fenrir!! Their loyal pet who lived as their family member and was given the task to protect the children. She was about to say something but Fenrir put a finger to her mouth silencing her. He then gestured toward their car and asked her to drive. As they left the pack area he told her way for their new house. 

They reached their destination soon. It was a nice cabin type of house. Upon ringing the door bell they were welcomed by a tall and lanky man with grey hair and stunning green eyes, eyes like Loki!! Eyes which were wide opened with shock. By instantly knew that this man was his father. By was sure, and next moment he found him in his father’s arm, hugging him tightly and babbling. By was crying so was his father.

And then his father turned to his mom and now both were kissing frantically rubbing each other faces. By was laughing and crying and then he heard the door opened. There was a huge man in the door, tears were pouring down from his eyes too and By was again hugged tightly in those massive arms. His face was wet with kisses and Hel was saying something but he wasn’t able to understand anything.

When they all calmed down and sat in living room Farbauti told them about her great Loss. Laufey was on his feet instantly, wanted to search for his precious son. But then Hel spoke.

“I know where Loki is”

Everyone in the room turned to Hel.

“Where?” Laufey’s angry voice echoed.

“He is in Aesir pack. I received a call from one of my friends; He informed me that Loki is with Thor Odinson, living as his mate.” Hel said angrily. The thought of his brother with some stupid Aesir was killing him. 

Hel then told Laufey that due to Thrym’s brutality a Jotunn cub fled to Aesir and adopted by a pair. Thrym wanted to take him back so he challenged Thor and in return he had asked Loki. Hel also told that all these information are provided by Thor himself and he wanted to meet Hel next week.

Hel wanted to go to Aesir pack as soon as possible and retrieve his brother. He didn’t want the dirty eyes of Thrym on his brother. But Laufey stopped him; he knew that this was a great insult to kidnap the mate of another Alpha. So he asked Hel to wait for the day Odinson called him. He asked Hel to be patient and talk to Odinson in front of Loki and ask him to send their brother back. Hel knew it was not as easy as it seemed but he could do nothing but wait.

So he decided to spend the time with his mother and little brother, and over the course of the days he was very close to his little By. He told him everything he knew, He played with him, but he could not make himself close to his mother fearing that she would leave him again.

******** ************** *************

 

Loki needed clothes; He decided that after few days when the top which was given by Asta was torn by Thor’s claws next morning. He only had a pair of shorts now which Asta provided him, and that was for outgoing. Thor won’t allow him to use any clothing in their bedroom, and if Loki insisted, Thor would ask Loki to wear his shirt without any panties. Today Loki was wearing one of Thor’s Shirts, pulling the hem of the silk shirt down as he sat up in the bed, frowning at the tingle between his legs. It felt like he had been aroused and then left before he could have an orgasm. And he was quite frankly tired of going without panties. He shook his head and frowned a little at this. He stood up slowly and stretched, heading for the bathroom.

He entered the room hearing the shower going, steam fogging the glass doors but he was still able to make out Thor’s form. Thor had stood under the water back to the door, one arm braced on the marble wall and the other moving back and forth in front of him. Loki blushed realizing Thor was stroking his cock, and Loki turned away from the sight to use the toilet fast. Loki made his way to the sink turning the taps and washing his hands, hearing Thor’s growl behind him and the sound of a fist slamming against the wall had Loki’s eyes tracking to Thor’s form in the mirror. It hadn't sounded like a pleasurable growl, it sounded like he was frustrated.

Loki turned around and saw Thor had laid his head against his forearm, the hand that was stroking his cock now fisted on the marble over his head, his body shaking. Loki bit his lip, opening the buttons on the shirt he was wearing, slipping it off his shoulders. He opened the glass door to the shower and stepped inside, his hand gripping Thor’s wrist as he reached blindly for the water taps, pressing his body into Thor’s back.

********** *************** *************

Thor had lain in bed, his hands fisted at his side, his teeth gritted together so hard he was afraid they would break. His cock ached and he couldn't get Loki’s scent out of his nose. Loki was lying against his side, his soft warm body tormenting him; the shirt Loki was wearing riding high on his thighs. Thor wanted him badly but he knew Loki was sore and he didn’t want to further harm him. 

Thor couldn't resist the pull, sliding his fingers along Loki’s thighs, gritting his teeth when Loki’s legs fell open instantly at his touch and he snuggled deeper into him. Thor's fingers traveled up, grazing Loki’s slit and he groaned softly at his intake of breath, his other hand fisting the sheets under him. Loki’s responsive little body was taunting him, Loki’s legs opening for him while he slept, begging him to pleasure. If he would be that arrogant ass he used to do, Thor would have taken Loki then and there. But now this wasn't how Thor wanted Loki though; even if his fingers continued to play over Loki’s slit, he wanted Loki to come to him while Loki was awake.

Thor sighed, sliding out of the bed and heading to the bathroom, jerking the shower door open and starting the water. He slipped inside, letting the hot water soak his hair and run over his body for a minute before reaching down and taking his cock in his hand, stroking it slowly from base to tip. He bit his lip and braced his free arm on the marble wall, stroking his cock hard imagining his mate’s soft body, twisting over the head before sliding back down again.

Thor gritted his teeth and pumped his cock, growling in frustration when he was right on the edge but couldn't get himself over, his hand leaving his cock and punching into the wall over his head as he lowered his face to his arm, his body shaking with the need to cum. He reached blindly toward the water taps to turn the hot water off and ease his body with icy water, when he felt a small hand grip his wrist, a soft body molding into his back.

Thor’s whole body went rigid as he felt Loki’s lips pressed into his back, and he hissed the breath he was holding out when Loki’s hand gripped his cock, Loki’s fingers not able to close fully around his huge girth and he stroked him softly, hesitantly.

"If you don't leave right now I'm going to fuck you against this wall." Thor gritted out, both his hands clenched into fists, closing his eyes at the feel of Loki’s lips traveling over his back sucking the little water drops off his skin, biting the ridge of his shoulder blades.

"Think you can be gentle?" Loki asked quietly, kissing another line down Thor’s back while stroking his cock slowly, squeaking as Thor gripped his wrist and pulled him around in front of him, pinning his small body against the cool wall of the shower with his hips, Thor’s lips closing gently over his.

"I can't guarantee it but I'll try." Thor growled against Loki’s lips, snaking his hands under Loki ass and lifting him, groaning when Loki’s legs wrapped around his waist and he rubbed his pussy against his cock teasingly. Loki’s cock already hard and dripping.

"You alright baby?" Thor asked Loki after wrapping them both in a towel and carrying Loki out to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. 

"I'm ok." Loki said, snuggling into his side when Thor lay down with him. "Do you think there’s any way I could go to shopping? I need clothes…" Loki said, running his hand over Thor's head when Thor moved on the bed and rested his head on Loki's thigh, his nose nudging into the towel slightly.

“Yes my love, Sif and Fandral can take you." Thor said affectionately and shifted into his were form, getting his nose closer to Loki’s pussy.

"Thor!! Come on!" Loki screamed, feeling Thor’s warm tongue slid over his pussy, and he swatted Thor's head gently, laughing at the look of disbelieve on his face. "You know that freaks me out!" Loki scolded Thor and laughed at the smug look on his face.

Thor shifted to his human form when there was a knock on the door. Sif and Fandral were there looking freshen and content and Thor remember the last day. But he didn’t say a single word; he didn’t want to humiliate them. If they were happy with each other, let them be, no need to scratch old wounds. They were talking to Loki when Thor addressed them as he used to do. 

"Get up you're going to take him shopping. He needs clothes." Thor said standing from the bed and dropping the towel before walking to the dresser and pulling some clothes on.

Aren’t you coming?? Fandral asked 

"You guys take him, I hate being around people." Thor growled, rolling onto his stomach in the bed and closing his eyes again.

"Probably a good idea actually." Fandral said, nuzzling his face against Sif’s shoulder. "After Thrym pissed you off yesterday you probably aren't fit to be around humans."

"Come on Loki! Get dressed. I'll ask Volstagg to get some tea for you Thor, so you can calm down a little." Fandral said sending a quick text to the chef before heading to the door.

Loki dressed in a too large t-shirt and the shorts he borrowed from Asta before heading down to the kitchen. He rolled his eyes seeing Amora leaning over the table, a cup of what looked like tea in front of her, the blonde wolf curling her lips at Loki when she saw the human.

"Excuse me I have to take this to Thor." Amora sneered, picking up the cup and moving toward the door of the kitchen before Loki blocked her path.

"I think I should be the one to take anything into our bedroom." Loki instantly got jealous and gritted out; he didn’t want her anywhere near Thor. So Loki took the cup from Amora, when the wolf offered it to him with a huff, and carrying it up to Thor. He was surprised that Amora gave up so easily without making a scene, but he was happy to get rid of her so he headed to their room. 

"Hey Thor here's your tea." Loki said softly setting the cup down on the bedside table, his eyes running over Thor's form now clad in small black briefs.

"Thanks baby." Thor growled to his mate, gripping Loki’s wrist and pulling his small body under him, catching Loki’s lips with his and kissing him hard.

"Thor we need to leave." Loki blushed beautifully. If he didn't get himself away from Thor they wouldn't leave the house at all.

"Fine." Thor growled reluctantly letting go of his mate and drinking the tea his love had brought up for him before lying back down on his stomach and closing his eyes. He fell asleep instantly.

"Ready to go baby?" Fandral asked Loki pulling him out to the car and setting him inside before settling beside him. Sif pulled out and headed toward the mall a few towns over where the odds of Loki being recognized were smaller, none of the three noticed the large figure slinking around the side of the pack houses.

 

**** **** ****

Thor woke up from the sound of door closing. Loki was back?? He was surprised. But then his Alpha instinct kicked and he felt someone else presence. Someone not from his pack. He tried to get up but he realized with horror that he could not move. It seemed he was paralyzed. Then he heard a deep voice….

"Well well well, what have we here?" The person who was clearly Thrym smirked stepping inside the bedroom, and shutting the door behind him quickly flipping the lock.

Thor could hear Thrym's voice but he couldn't move his muscles to look at the other Alpha. He was stuck face down on the bed and it was tearing him up to be so vulnerable in the presence of the other Alpha. Thor wanted to attack him but he couldn’t. He couldn’t understand why he was unable to move his muscles.

"You stole something from me boy. Something very precious." Thrym sneered at Thor breaking his thoughts, moving to the bed and dropping the large duffle bag he was carrying beside Thor's form. "No one steals from me." Thrym growled gripping Thor by the hair and forced his head back, smirking at the fact that the only control Thor had left was the movement of his eyes and the ability to make incoherent noises.

"How do you like my paralytic hmm? You can't move for shit but you can feel everything I do to you." Thrym chuckled, letting Thor's head drop forward and slapped the Alpha’s ass hard before ripping the briefs off his body, his smirk widening at Thor's growl.

"I wonder if your ass is as tight as it looks." Thrym murmured, running his finger tips over the curve of Thor's ass, dipping them in between his cheeks slightly before pulling back and slapping the tight globes again, knowing fully Thor could feel the burn of his palm connecting to his flesh and got another low growl from Thor.

"You ever had an enema before boy?" Thrym asked, knowing that Thor couldn't answer him as he pulled a small gadget out of the duffle bag next to him, and set a rounded rubber nozzle an inch and a half wide in front of Thor's face.

"Don't go anywhere I'll be right back. And that is going into your ass." He chuckled, leaning down and licking up the curve of Thor's ass, dipping slightly inside his cheeks and flicking across the tight pucker There, knowing full well that other Alpha would see it for what it was…an act of dominance from Thrym that Thor couldn't counter, other than the low growls coming from his throat.

Thrym took the portable enema machine into the bathroom and set it on the counter, connecting one of the hoses to the sink, draping the outtake hose into the toilet and leaving the hose he would put inside Thor, hanging off the end of the counter, before moving back to the bedroom and stopping beside Thor's form; who was forced to stare at the nozzle that would soon to be inside him.

"You're going to learn not to steal form me boy. By the time I'm done with you, you will wish you had never seen that cub." Thrym leaned down and hissed in Thor's ear, his fingers roaming over Alpha's ass again, dipping inside his crack and teasing the tight ring of muscle knowing the other Alpha would be going insane at the feel of another's hands on his most private area, if the snarling was any indication.

"Let's go boy. Time for your lesson to start." Thrym chuckled, taking Thor's arm and dragging his limp body to the edge of the bed before lifting the other Alpha across his shoulders and carrying him into the bathroom, draping his large form over the edge of the marble bath tub, his hands in the tub and his ass up in the air across the side.

"Don't move now, I need to get your magic wand." Thrym snickered, once again slapping Thor on the ass, licking his lips at the sight of the firm muscles jiggling slightly and the golden skin there getting just a touch darker before retrieving the nozzle and hooking it onto the hose leading to the machine.

"What do you say boy, you need lube or can I push this inside that virgin ass without any?" Thrym purred into Thor's ear, gripping his long golden locks and pulling his head up once again, chuckling at the fire in Thor's eyes.

"Shame, you can't watch me putting this in you." Thrym smirked pressing against Thor's ass with the nozzle, his hand still gripping the other Alpha's hair, watching as Thor's eyes widened, his pupils getting larger as the nozzle was pushed against his ass harder.

"I don't know boy. You might need some lube. Your fucking ass is like a damn brick wall. Let's see how much harder I have to push to get through." Thrym snickered, letting Thor's head drop forward and gripped the nozzle with both hands, pushing hard against the virgin ring of muscles. He twisted the rubber nozzle against the tight ring grinning when it slipped past the barrier slightly, stretching Thor's ass open in a way he was sure was painful which pulled a long low groan from the paralyzed Alpha.

"How’s that feeling boy?" Thrym asked, once again gripping the other Alpha's hair and wrenching his head up, laughing at the pain in Thor's eyes. "Feels good?" He snickered gripping the nozzle again and pushing down slightly on it, stretching Thor even more before forcefully pushing the hose to the rest of the way into Thor's ass, smirking at the way the other Alpha's eyes kept getting wider as the hose was pushed into his ass further, his groans more agonized.

"Now the fun begins. You're going to be clean for when I fuck you." Thrym started but stopped and laughed evilly when Thor's eyes blazed at the admission he was going to be fucked. He let Thor's head drop forward again; moving to the sink and turning on only the cold water, smirking as he turned the enema machine on and a low hum filled the bathroom.

"Wonder how that cold water will feel inside you boy." Thrym snickered again, lifting Thor's head by the hair watching as the cold water slowly moved down the hose. He knew the second Thor felt the cold water enter his body. Thrym watched as Thor’s eyes bugged and then blazed with fury. He saw Thor's eyes alternating pain and fury, his grunts painful, seeing his stomach distend just slightly before the hum of the machine turned off.

"Now that you're full boy we'll let you soak." Thrym laughed mockingly, poking lightly at the small bulge in Thor's stomach, laughing when the other Alpha's eyes flickered in pain and he growled again. Thrym lightly massaged the small bulge, his smirk ever widening at the grunts of pain from Thor until the machine hummed once again the water was poured into his body slowly.

"One more time boy. Got to make sure you're actually clean." Thrym smiled sadistically, turning the cold tap off and twisting the hot tap on fully. He wretched Thor's head back by his hair once more, watching as the water inched its way down the tube to the paralyzed Alpha's body, steam already coming off the plastic tube. Thrym knew it would hurt like hell going into Thor's body and he laughed evilly as soon at the water hit the nozzle and Thor's eyes opened wide once more, his growls of pain low and long.

"Had to be hot to really clean you out." Thrym chuckled watching Thor's pain filled eyes until the machine switched off once again, the bulge in Thor's stomach slightly bigger than the last time. "Looks like you took more in." Thrym said lowly poking the bulge once again, laughing at the low groan that came from the other Alpha.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you weren't enjoying this Thor." Thrym smirked, reaching under other Alpha and gripping his half hard cock tightly, stroking him slowly until his cock came to full attention before pushing hard on Thor's belly digging his fingers into the water bulge painfully laughing at the groan from the other Alpha frowning when the machine clicked on again and pulled the water slowly from Thor's body.

"Pity that's over, although I'm tempted to fill you again." Thrym growled into Thor's ear as the machine clicked off again. "But I want to make sure I have enough time to fuck you." He stated gripping the nozzle firmly and pulling hard until it slipped painfully out of Thor's ass, leaving the other Alpha groaning in pain again his ass red and slightly gaped open, some clear soapy water slipping out of the hole and down over his balls.

"Let's go boy, your lesson continues." Thrym chuckled, picking Thor's limp body up from the tub and getting him across his shoulder again, carrying him back to the bedroom setting him face down on the bed . He dug into the bag again and pulled out four leather cuffs and fixed them around Thor's wrists and ankles, chuckling at the snarls coming out of the other Alpha, before getting a thick leather belt out and bringing it down hard across Thor's ass.

"I'll give you a reason to growl if you keep it up boy.' Thrym purred into Thor's ear, sliding the belt under the big blonde’s body and buckling it around his waist. Thrym dug through the bag again. This time he picked thick rope that he threaded through the loops on the cuffs and then threw over the beams on the top of the huge canopy bed, raising Thor's body so that he was left kneeling, his ass in the air suspended by the belt around his waist, bent forward, the ropes around his wrists holding his upper body off the bed, wrenching his shoulders painfully.

Another length of rope was wounded into Thor's hair and his head pulled back, the rope tied to belt around his waist, before Thrym fished a circular metal gag out of the bag and forced it into Thor's mouth, his lips closing over the thin metal ring holding his mouth open in a perfect 'O'.

"Now boy, I think I'm going to use your throat first." Thrym laughed, stripping off and moving toward Thor's helpless form.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about working of enema. It's pure imagination.


	9. Chapter 9

Thrym was a sadistic, jealous bastard who got satisfaction by hurting others. He was never happy with his elder brother, the perfect and noble heir to their father. Thrym could do everything to hurt his brother. Like other Alpha families their family also had a pet named Fenrir. Their father treated Fenrir like their third son, He strictly instructed his family members not to disrespect Fenrir slightly. So, when Thrym with his lust addled mind tried to force himself on Fenrir Laufey stopped him. Although Laufey didn’t tell their father about this incident, knowing Thrym would be severely punished. But Thrym, instead of being grateful, hated Laufey more, for not letting him took Fenrir. He then made some nefarious plans.

Laufey had mated Farbauti recently. She was really a thing of beauty with her long black hair and pale complexion. Thrym tried to seduce Farbauti and got more furious, when she ignored him. One night he tried to break in to Laufey’s room and was almost successful in raping Farbauti, when Laufey came raging in. There was a huge fight between brothers. Laufey was punching Thrym furiously, and then suddenly Thrym pulled out a knife. He attacked Laufey, but was interrupted by their father and Fenrir. Fenrir instantly picked Farbauti up, and run for medical aid while Laufey was collecting himself. He saw Thrym attacking their father with knife, he jumped instantly to stop Thrym but it was too late. Thrym had stabbed their father to death, and now stood with madness dancing in his eyes. Laufey was so shocked. His father was killed by his own son?! How could Thrym kill his own family? He attacked on Thrym with renewed fury and soon Thrym was under him. Everything was blur after that. Fenrir had informed the elders and other pack members. They came and collected Thrym, saying he will be severely punished for his crimes. Their father’s funeral was done and after few mourning days, Laufey was elected as the new Alpha leader of the Jotunn Pack. Thrym was casted out of Jotunn Territory as Laufey had refused to kill him, he still saw Thrym as his brother and he couldn’t bring himself to kill the last remaining member of his family.

Years passed and Thrym settled himself in a group of other casted out wolves. The leader of the group was a brutal man named Malekith. The group was occasionally visited by some other rich wolves of different packs, as Malekith provided them anything they desire. Here in this group Thrym met Angrboda, an equal bastard of a man. Since then they were a pair, fulfilling each other’s need. Here in this group Thrym also met a Were who claimed himself to be friend of Laufey, his name was Svad. By him Thrym came to knew that Laufey is living very happy life with three beautiful and strong kids, one of which is an Alpha and one is going to celebrate his thirteenth birthday soon, and the youngest is still so small. And Thrym, that vengeful bastard had made a plan, he wanted to hurt Laufey so bad that he would be unable to stand. He would hurt Laufey by hurting his kids. So He seduced Svad on his bed and after few days Svad was on his fingers, always ready to fuck or be fucked by Thrym or Angrboda. So when Thrym asked him to do a favor after a passionate round of fucking, while Svad’s cock still buried in Angrboda’s ass, Svad accepted. Thrym had asked Svad to rape Laufey’s precious kid and when Laufey would come to save his child, Svad had to kill him too. But the plan was failed by Fenrir’s interruption and Svad got killed.

Thrym was very angry for not getting success; he didn’t care for Svad’s death. He was just a pawn. Then he heard that Farbauti had left Laufey. Laufey was not eligible for leadership now, but since there was no other Alpha in the pack he was still the leader. It was when Thrym showed up at the pack, more powerful than before, with an equal mean partner and a loyal friend. He challenged Laufey for leadership and despite weakened by his mate’s departure Laufey had defeated him again. But this time Thrym had a backup, as soon as he lost the challenge Angrboda and Siv attacked on Laufey’s son and pet but before they could get their hands on them the pet grabbed the hand of the son and fled. Thrym wanted to kill Laufey but was stopped by elders, who weren’t ready to accept him as their leader. He then threatened, that he will kill Laufey if he was not allowed to be the leader, and if he becomes leader he would release Laufey and caste him out. He did so when elders accepted his conditions.

After that Thrym’s tyranny began. He beat anyone anytime. His partner or friend raped anyone they want. Many families had left the territories and fled to another packs but were send back when Thrym asked for them. No one wanted a war or challenge with that savage man. One of such family had a beautiful little boy who recently turned into a cub. As soon as Thrym saw him, he wanted him in his bed, wanted to bite that milky skin and mark him, so he killed the boy’s parents, but when he turned to get the boy , the boy was nowhere to be seen, he had ran away. Thrym was enraged, he wanted the boy, and he and his partner searched for him a lot. They asked different packs but it seemed that the boy had vanished, he was nowhere. Thrym was very disappointed; he often pleasured himself with the thought of the boy. 

One such a day he was on his bed naked, eyes closed and pumping his cock furiously. In his mind he was fucking that beautiful boy on his back, sucking bite marks on his neck, scrapping his beautiful pink buds, then he was interrupted by Siv who informed him there was a woman wanted to meet him. Thrym told him to fuck off and asked for Angrboda instead. Angrboda came instantly, impaling himself on Thrym’s huge enraged cock and started fucking instantly, moaning and cursing loudly. Thrym was lost in the pleasure when the door of his room opened again and there stood a beautiful woman with blonde hair, behind her Siv was explaining that he tried stopped the girl. Thrym waved his hand to Siv and asked the woman to come in, not stopping fucking Boda for a single moment. The woman introduced herself as Amora, daughter of Svad. Thrym’s speed faltered for a moment at the mention of him, but he resumed again. She told him that she heard that Thrym is searching for a lost boy. She had the information of that boy. He was in Aesir pack, accepted by Odinson and adopted by a wolf pair. She was shamelessly watching Thrym fucking Angrboda furiously, he was very happy by hearing the news of the boy but he didn’t show that. Upon asking why she was giving the information of her pack, Amora told him she hated her pack, she wanted to be the mate of the Alpha but was rejected for a human, so she wanted revenge.

Thrym told her that he will confront Thor and will settle down the matter and asked her to leave. She then told him that she knew her father was a friend of Thrym and she asked a favor. She wanted that human to be killed so that she could be the mate of Thor. Thrym was fully lost in the pleasure of fucking his partner, he was now pounding him mercilessly, hitting the spot every time, Boda was howling in pleasure. Thrym could barely opened his eyes, he asked Amora to meet Siv and give him her contact so that she could be informed and then he bent down to take Boda’s lips in his own. Amora who was aroused herself, exchanged numbers with Siv before sating herself thoroughly.

After he had freshened Thrym talked to Amora for a long time, and in few days confronted Odinson and his friends. He was about to make challenge when he smelled that divine scent, he instantly turned toward the source and saw that alluring human with milky thighs and a bear cub trying to hide in his shirt. He smirked sinisterly and challenged Aesir Alpha for a fight.

He knew it would be a difficult fight, because Thor was the strongest Alpha of the Were Packs. Defeating him face to face would be difficult. So he made a plan, after a few days he had called Amora again who informed him that she heard the human talking to other women about going for shopping, and since Thor didn’t like to go to the human places, Sif and Fandral would assist the human. It would be perfect time for applying their plan because most of the pack would be at lake side. Only kids and few other members would remain. She said she would handle the situation there, Thrym only had to come. When Thrym sneaked into Aesir pack he saw that beautiful human with two other people leaving the house. He opened the door to Thor’s room guided by Amora and closed it after entering. On the bed lay the Odinson on his stomach, his gorgeous body naked save for a short brief. Thrym’s mouth watered.

***** ************* **********

 

"Your lips were made for this Thor; you should never have been an Alpha." Thrym groaned from his position in front of Thor, the head of his cock slipped through the ring gag in the paralyzed Alpha's mouth. Thrym smirked at the fury blazing in Thor's blue eyes as he slid his cock deeper into Thor’s throat, the muscles of his throat involuntarily clenched as the Alpha's gag reflex kicked in.

"Fucking shit I could stay in your throat forever." Thrym moaned, pushing deeper until the head of his cock was fully down Thor's throat, his abs pressed against Thor's nose, the angle the Alpha's head had been tied off was perfect for sliding down his throat. Thrym stayed that way, letting the other Alpha's throat milk his cock until his saw the blue eyes widened with fear and he pulled back, knowing Thor needed air; he licked his lips at the string of saliva attached to his cock. Thrym didn't want Thor passing out yet; he wanted Thor to feel everything, he planned to do to his body.

"I can kill you right now boy, make you suffocate on my cock and there’s nothing you can do about it." Thrym snarled and slapped Thor's cheek with his cock, laughed at the snarl from the other Alpha. He reached down and slid three of his fingers over Thor's tongue, coating them in saliva.

"But I want you alive and feel everything when I make you my slut." He purred, taking the fingers and smearing the saliva over Thor's face. He laughed at the fire in those blue eyes and then growled before he had thrusting his cock back into the Alphas mouth, forcing his way down Thor's throat again, he moaned as the muscles involuntarily started milking him again.

"I'm going to cum in your mouth boy." Thrym moaned, pulled back his cock and let Thor take in some air once more, he laughed at the snarl from the prone Alpha, he slowly fucked Thor's mouth and letting Thor's throat close over the head of his cock before pulling out, he knew that the movements had to be making Thor's throat raw. Thrym groaned and slid his cock out of Thor's mouth so the first shot of his hot cum landed across the other Alpha's face, before sliding just the tip back inside the unwilling open mouth and stroked himself until he was spent.

"Go on Thor, spit it out." Thrym taunted the other Alpha , laughed at the fury in Thor's eyes and spread the cum that landed on the Alphas face around with his cock as he watched the seed in Thor's mouth slid slowly down to his throat despite the furious growling coming from the bound Alpha.

"I knew you would swallow it. Alpha's don't swallow though Thor." Thrym purred leaning down and looking in Thor's eyes, his smirk grew at the fury back in the blue orbs and he reached blindly into his bag again and pulled out a set of clover nipple clamps.

"Let’s find out what else you would like to be done with you." Thrym laughed reaching under Thor's body and pinched his right nipple until it pebbled under his ministration. He watched the fury dampen a little as pain made its way into Thor's eyes, as the clamp was attached to his nipple and Thrym flicked the clamp harshly with his finger, smirking at the low pained growl from Thor's throat as the clamp on his nipple pulled tighter and tighter.

"Take it off if you don't like it Thor. Come on, what kind of Alpha are you, letting me use your body this way." Thrym taunted, applying the second clamp to Thor's nipples before hanging small weights to the chain until Thor was moaning in agony.

"You look so fucking ravishing that way Thor." Thrym hissed into Thor's ear as he moved his body behind the other Alpha's, running his fingers along the curve of his ass and skimmed over the red pucker between Thor's cheeks, he pressed his cock against the sore ring of muscle. Thrym stroked his cock, pushed it slowly against the barrier of Thor's ass, and moaned when the head slid past the tight ring.

"Fuck your ass is amazing Thor. You really shouldn't have been an Alpha with an ass this sweet." Thrym groaned pulling his cock back out of Thor's ass. He chuckled at Thor's low groan of agony while looking around the room. He smirked when an idea hit him; he got off the bed and pulled the mirror down from the dresser, carried it over to the head of the bed and propped it up in front of Thor so the other Alpha had no choice but to watch Thrym fucking him.

"I want you to watch this, boy." Thrym laughed, climbing back behind Thor and once again pushed his cock into the other Alpha's ass until the head slid past the barrier ring, he watched as pain and fury fill Thor's eyes again in the mirror. He stayed There, stretching Thor's virgin ass and leant forward and took the back of Thor's neck in his teeth, smirking against the skin at Thor's snarl of protest at the dominant act.

"Oh come now Thor we both know you're my little bitch." Thrym said around the skin in his teeth, and pushed his hips forward inch by inch and watched the pain bloomed once again in Thor's eyes as his thick cock pushed inside the tight unprepared hole, he reveled in the groans of pain torn from Thor's throat.

"Fuck me Thor, your ass is so fucking tight." Thrym growled, releasing the skin on Thor's neck and gripped onto the belt, he pushed Thor's body forward until just the head of his cock was still inside his ass before pulling back hard, his hips bounced off Thor's thighs, and he laughed at the low growl of pain from the other Alpha.

"Such a fun game we could play." He chuckled, slapping his palm hard against Thor's right ass cheek; the force pushed the paralyzed body off his cock. Thrym laughed and pulled back harshly on the belt, his cock finding Thor's abused whole again and sliding home once more.

"You like that Thor?" He hissed, his palm connecting with Thor's left ass, which once again caused his cock to slide out of Thor's tight ass, before pulling him back onto it again, he repeated the action until Thor's ass cheeks were hot to the touch and bright red, his hole bleed a little around Thrym's cock, his pained grunts low and long.

"You know I'm going to cum inside your ass Thor? And then I'm going to plug you up with an anal plug for your mate to find you filled with my cum." Thrym growled at Thor, blindly searching for the object. His hips snapped against to the Alpha’s ass. Thrym loved the pained grunts coming from Thor's throat, and Thrym shifted to his Alphawere form, his cock grew inside Thor's ass and he bit back down on the skin of the prone Alpha's neck, he watched the pain and fury bloom in those blue orbs in the mirror and Thrym's burning cum filled Thor's ass. Thrym laughed, shifting back to a human and pushed the plug into Thor's abused hole, he forced the thick plastic in, until the tight ring closed around the base of the plug.

"Well this was fun Thor; we'll have to do it again." Thrym chuckled, sliding his cock into Thor's raw throat once more, and groaned at the feeling of the other Alpha's throat milking him involuntarily before pulling away from Thor, as he stood and pulled his clothes back on.

"I'll leave you with my toys since you seemed to enjoy them so much." Thrym said laughing at the way Thor's cock was hard under his body and leaked precum despite the tortures, he zipped the bag he had brought with him and moved to look into the paralyzed Alpha's blue eyes once again.

"The paralytic will wear off on its own in a few hours. I wonder if your mate will be back by then and find you like this." Thrym gloated; watching saliva drip down Thor's chin, he stroked the plug in his raw ass which was bleeding slightly and laughed at the agonized growl his received from the action.

"Tell the Bitch I said thanks for giving you the tea." Thrym chuckled at disbelief in Thor’s blue eyes and slipped out of the bedroom leaving the door wide open.

Thor closed his eyes in pain, his mind was numb, His heart was shattered in million pieces hearing what Loki had done to him. He could not believe in all of this. He didn’t want to. But Thrym himself accepted. Tears were pouring down from his eyes, He loved that man from bottom of his heart, he did what he asked, he left his pet for that fucking asshole and he paid him by paralyzing him to endure such pain and humiliation.

Thor opened his eyes and glared at his reflection in the mirror, Thrym's cum drying on his face, saliva dripping down his chin and he growled at the fact that he couldn't do anything about it. His throat was raw, his cock was throbbing with the need to cum, his nipples felt like they were being pulled off from his body and his ass was screaming at the pain of still being stretched, Thrym's cum locked inside him, and Thor's mind was already working on the things he was going to do to the bitch when they came back. Loki betrayed him for his own pack. He was going to pay this back tenfold for what he had endured because of him. Thor was furious, he forgot every lovely moment with Loki, forgot how Loki melted at his touch, how happy he was after knotting, the only thing he remember was The revenge.

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki suffers due to some misunderstanding. :(

Loki walked into the kitchen, getting a glass down from the cabinet and filling it with water. He leaned over the sink, braced his arm on it and slowly drained the water. He was exhausted, shopping with Fandral and Sif was taxing but he was beyond happy. He did some special shopping too. One of which he was wearing right now. Lacy Black ones, which hugged his pretty ass beautifully. He could not wait to show it to Thor. Thor would definitely go ecstatic and would give him few hard pounding he was aching for. He smiled mischievously while watching the cubs playing in the yard with Marina when he heard a low menacing growl behind him.

"Thor!! God you scared me. Are you feeling better?" Loki breathed, at seeing Thor standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He was looking angry. Loki swallowed hard, his unease growing at the way Thor was looking at him and he shifted a little bit toward the door, which lead to the outside. He noticed that Thor was naked, and his stare looked hateful.

"Thor? A-Are you…Is everything ok?" Loki asked quietly, his voice shaking a little at the intensity of Thor’s stare, the way his hands were clenched into fists and shifted to claws. It reminded Loki earlier days of his arrival when Thor would get angry at him. His body started shaking.

"Don't. Don't fucking talk." Thor snarled, watching his prey inch toward the door. He couldn't believe the little fucker had the audacity to question if he was ok after what he had let Thrym do to him.

"I will catch you if you run. And it will be so much worse for you." Thor hissed taking a step toward Loki; his body was rippling on the verge of shifting.

"I-I don't…Thor you're scaring me." Loki whimpered and watched as Thor stalked over to the door and slam it shut, causing Loki to move slowly toward the doorway of the dining room.

"You should be scared little one." Thor growled, taking another threatening step toward Loki, his anger growing each time Loki moved after he told him not too.

"Thor please…What's going on?" Loki asked, his voice trembling again, he measured the distance between himself and the door and wondered why Thor was acting so, and where the hell Fandral and Sif were.

"Just shut up!" Thor roared at him and then snarled furiously when the glass Loki was holding dropped and shattered as Loki turned around and took off into the dining room, Thor’s eyes tracked him as he sprinted after Loki. He caught Loki’s arm with his claws, digging them in and lifted his small body; he slammed it down on the top of the table almost wincing at Loki's scream while HE ripped the chairs out, and threw them across the room.

"I fucking told you I would catch you if you ran!" Thor snarled, pinning Loki down with his weight, the back of his hand connected with Loki’s cheek, whipping Loki’s head to the side.

"Thor…" Loki whispered, stunned at the behavior of Thor, Why he was beating him? His cheek throbbed and he tasted blood in his mouth. He couldn't believe Thor had hit him, and he struggled under Thor, trying to push Thor’s huge body off him. What was gotten into him? Why was Thor not listening to him? Loki wanted to tell Thor to let him explain but Thor didn’t listen. 

"Thor what the fuck are you doing?!" Sif shouted after running into the house at hearing Loki's scream and was shocked to see his friend had pinned Loki down to the table.

"He fucking betrayed me! And now he's going to pay." Thor snarled, his claws shredded the shirt that Loki was wearing; he ignored Loki’s whimpers when his claws caught the skin on Loki’s shoulder and stomach, leaving long gashes. The shirt was one of his and he couldn't stand seeing it on Loki’s treacherous little body anymore.

"What do you mean? How did he do that?" Fandral whined, having to be held back from attacking Thor by Sif.

"He fucking paralyzed me with that tea and then Thrym raped me while he took you two away." Thor snapped his claws shredding the shorts that Loki was wearing, tearing them off his body hard enough that Loki’s hips were pulled off the table and then slammed back down from Thor's weight when the cloth ripped away leaving him only in panties.

"Thor! I didn't do…" Loki started to explain but was cut off with a strangled moan when Thor hit him again with open palm and his claws left four bleeding lines on Loki’s cheek.

"I told you to shut up." Thor snarled taking some of the shredded shirt, yanking Loki’s head up and forced it into his mouth making a gag, he tied it tightly behind Loki's head, it was pulled at the corner of Loki’s lips painfully, while the blood from the slashes on his cheek smearing.

"Thor…are you sure…" Sif started but cut off at the dark look from Thor, and she just tightened her grip on Fandral. There was nothing either of them could do but watch when Thor was like this. He went berserk and now he won’t listen to anyone. 

"Yes." Thor hissed, aware that the rest of the pack had gathered behind Sif and Fandral, watching the punishment Thor was giving to the human.. Thor plucked his claws over Loki’s nipple, growling when Loki whimpered under him and he dug in, twisting until Loki screamed around the gag.

"You’re going to endure almost everything I had to, at the hands of your friend. All the pain I felt, you are going to feel tenfold." Thor snapped at Loki, clawing at his other nipple, digging his claws in deeper, snarling at Loki’s scream. And the hope in Loki’s eyes died at those words. He slowly closed his eyes in both inner and outer pain.

"I didn't get any mercy and you won't either." Thor spat at Loki, slashing through his new panties, Thor tore them away from his body before forcefully flipping him onto his stomach, Loki’s cheek hit against the table hard, causing him to whimper.

Thor yanked Loki’s legs apart, settling his body between them and dug his claws into Loki’s shoulder and pushed his cock into Loki’s pussy hard. He snarled at the fact that Loki was wet. Loki’s body was responding to him even though all the pain he caused him and he hated that Loki was getting lubrication where he hadn't. Although he was in his berserk mind he didn’t forget that Loki was afraid of Anal sex, so he didn’t touch there. 

"You're fucking lucky you're wet. I would have taken you dry and fucked you anyway." He growled before biting hard into the skin at the back of Loki’s neck, he felt Loki’s body jerked under him while he slammed his hips into Loki hard, pushed Loki’s small body across the table with the force. He then shifted into his wolf form, locking his huge paws around Loki’s body, his teeth dug harder into Loki’s skin at his neck, and he snarled again when he heard Loki scream around the gag.

He knew his larger cock was stretching Loki, making him whimper under him, but he wanted Loki to suffer for what he had done to him. He wanted his pack to see what happened when you betray your Alpha and he was going to make a prime example out of the little traitor. He pumped his hips into Loki a few more times before shifting back into his human form. He slapped his hand down on Loki's ass, slamming his hips into Loki again feeling his release coming.

He spread Loki’s legs wider, his claws digging into Loki’s thighs until he bled, and Thor slammed his hips into Loki once more, snarling as he started coming. He let himself spurt in Loki, once in Loki as a human before shifting to his wolf form, and at last he finally shifted fully into his Alphawere form, knowing fully he was stretching Loki impossibly wide. He forgot about all the promises and vows he made to Loki, he forgot this little love was so fragile that he couldn’t take his Alphawere form and finished, his almost too hot cum filled Loki as Loki screamed around the gag and jerked under his body.

Thor’s claws circled Loki’s throat, pulling Loki up against his chest and he squeezed and dug his claws into Loki’s neck, feeling Loki’s blood seep down his fingers. He squeezed Loki’s throat, feeling Loki’s hands come up to his hand and he clawed at Loki’s wrist as he looked over his pack members.

"This is what happens when you betray me." Thor snarled, his cock still inside the little omega’s body, his claws dug into Loki’s throat while he squeezed the life from Loki. He slid his gaze over the horrified faces of his pack, but his eyes widened when he caught a hint of a smirk on Amora's face before he schooled it into an expression of shock.

 

Feeling for the first time he had done something very wrong Thor looked at the Chef "Volstagg." Thor growled, loosening his grip on Loki's throat when Loki’s body went limp in his arms and Loki’s hands fell down from his wrists.

"Yes sir." Volstagg spoke softly, his arms tightened around his mate, not making eye contact with Thor.

"You gave the tea to Loki. Right?" Thor said lowly, his eyes bored into the red headed werewolf’s face.

"There was only one person in the kitchen when I finished the tea while Hilde needed my help with our cub Sir, and it wasn't Loki." Volstagg said quietly and Thor felt his heart and stomach twisted. He shifted back to his human form and eased his cock out of Loki's body and laid the small man down on the table after turning his face up.

He swallowed hard looking down at Loki's small body, and realization dawned on him, what he had done. The beautiful face of Loki was wet with tears and blood; those stunning green eyes puffy and closed, blood marred most of his skin. His cheek turned an ugly purple color and the gashes Thor left there still bleeding. His chest and thighs were a mess of claw marks and Thor could see blood mixing with his cum and pooled on the table between Loki’s legs. His throat was already turning purple under the blood which was coming out of the puncture marks.

Thor bit back a scream and looked at the spot where Amora had been standing, finding it now empty. He looked down at the chest of his mate barely rising and falling he realized he had made a grave mistake.

 

"Help him." Thor whispered to Sif and Fandral, and shifted into his Alphawere form, his claws dug into the wood as he bounded to the door and chased after Amora, Sif and Fandral sprang into action.

He caught Amora at the doorway of the house. She was trying to escape the pack territory. Thor had her with his claws on her neck. Thor was looking murderous. “Explain..” Thor said nastily. And Amora smiled, madness dancing in her eyes. She said hysterically. “Thor! My love!! I did it for you. That low human was not suitable for you; you need somebody more special…. Like me. We can live happily now.” She finished not noticing the storm in Thor’s eyes. Next moment Thor attacked her with his claws. His love, his sweet Loki was nearly dying because of her selfishness. He saw red and Tore Amora out.

 

**** **** *****

"Fuck Sif! Is he going to survive?" Fandral whispered, gathering Loki gently in his arms. He ran towards the stairs to Thor's bedroom, throwing the door open on the shower and stepped inside fully clothed with little man in his arms as soon as the water was warm.

"I don't know Fandral. I don't know which is better for him honestly." Sif said quietly, tears were gathered in her eyes; she started the water in the bath as Fandral stepped out of the shower after most of the blood on Loki’s body had been washed away. Fandral gently laid Loki’s small body on the towels Sif had spread on the floor.

"He needs to stay with us Sif! You saw what Thor did, there’s no way we can lose him now." Fandral sighed, leaning down close to the small human gently and pressed dry towels to his wounds with the help of Sif.

"Yes I saw what he did Fandral." Sif said sighing; she pressed the towels to Loki’s body trying to stop the bleeding Thor had caused him. Loki had to stay in the pack; he was more precious than before. The act of Thor coming in Loki in all his three forms had bounded Loki to Thor for eternity. There was no way they could be separated. There life was entwined with each other from now. 

The sound of a yelp had her getting up and heading for the window, she watched as Thor attacked a mud colored wolf savagely. He was holding it through its throat, speaking to it with low brow. He was clearly very angry. The wolf was trying to say something frantically, and Thor’s eyes widened, he made a roar and his claws were tearing through its flesh, pieces visibly sailing though the air even from the distance she was at. The animal shifted to reveal Amora’s human form. Her shifting just seemed to set Thor off more and he tore one of her arms off as she screamed. Thor's low agonized howl split the air as Sif saw his claws slash across her throat, before Thor turned back toward the house.

"Is she gone?" Fandral asked once the bleeding had been staunched on their friend, and he waited for the tub to fill while adding some bath salts to the water.

"Yes." Sif said shaking her head. "You know everything is going to change. Even if he still accepts us, odds are good he'll never forgive Thor." Sif motioned towards Loki.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Fandral said looking up at Thor as the Alpha came into the room and stepped into the shower without saying anything.

"Is he?" Thor asked quietly unable to complete the sentence due to tears gathering in his throat, pain filling his eyes as he looked down at his mate on the floor lying unconscious, he stepped out of the shower after washing the blood off his body.

"He's alive." Fandral said looking up at Thor with sad eyes; he heard both his and Sif’s phones chime at the same time.

"I'll stay with him." Thor said quietly, gently gathering Loki into his arms, and stepped into the full bathtub, submerging his body to his chin, as Sif and Fandral both went to check their phones.

"Baby I'm so sorry." Thor whispered, holding Loki’s small body tight to his chest mindful of Loki’s wounds, one of his hands slid down to rest on Loki’s stomach. He felt Loki shift slightly and he watched Loki’s lips moving, his hands flexed under the water, Loki’s eyes opened slowly and locked on his. Thor’s heart twisted at the absolute fear he saw there and he tightened his arms around Loki reflexively.

"I'm sorry Loki." Thor whispered again, lowering his head and kissing Loki’s hair as Loki weakly fought against him.

"Get off me…don't touch me…" Loki screamed as loud as his hoarse voice could, he clawed at the arms that Thor had locked around his body, and tried to twist away from Thor before he moaned at the pain in his body and stopped moving.

"Baby I won’t hurt you. I should have listened to you. I'm so sorry for everything." Thor said softly, he gently pulled Loki’s body back against him again, and ran his tongue over the new bite wounds he had left on his neck.

"Please…just get away from me." Loki said, his voice was broken and it wretched Thor's heart all over again. He tightened his arms around Loki, kissing his hair again.

"I'm not leaving you Loki. I know I hurt you and I know you'll never forgive me for it, but I will never lay a finger on you like that again. I thought you had betrayed me and while it’s no excuse why I did it, please forgive me" Thor begged Loki, adjusting his body gently until Loki was back under the water up to his chin. Loki didn’t speak a single word. Why would he?? Thor wouldn’t listen to him, he will again beat him. He closed his eyes.

"I know I should have listened to you, I never should have put my hands on you, I shouldn’t have done many things that I did to you, and I can't change it. But one thing I can do is protect you and I will lay down my life for you. You have the right to ask for my death and I'll gladly lay it out for you. No one should do to their mate what I did to you." Thor said, running his fingers from Loki’s shoulder to his thigh sighing heavily when Loki whimpered and moved his legs away from his hand.

"Please…don't." Loki whispered, Loki’s body went rigid in his arms, and trembling.

"I won't hurt you baby. I'm so sorry." Thor sighed, still stroking his skin gently. He was feeling helpless. What Amora had told him blew his mind. It was her setup. She wanted to get rid of Loki, so she helped Thrym by adding Paralytic in the tea knowing since Loki won’t allow anyone to enter their room, he would be blamed for helping Thrym and would be killed by Thor. And she was almost succeeded. What kind of Alpha he was that he couldn’t see the truth in his mate’s eyes. And what he had done to Loki in his rage he could never forget himself.

"Thor." Sif's voice had Thor looking toward the doorway where Fandral and Sif were standing, both deathly pale and visibly shaking, behind them stood the figure Thor wanted to see least at that moment, although he had invited him. It was none other than Helblindi. Thor forgot he called Helblindi today’s to meet his brother.

¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤

 

Hel was so excited. Today he was going to meet his baby brother after a decade, the brother he loved more than his life, who had suffered so much. But now he would make everything right. There will be no more suffering for his little Loki. He still pictured Loki as small and delicate child. In his mind Loki was no more than thirteen.

So when Hel sneaked into Aesir territory he was so excited, he was going to see his brother after a long long time. He frowned when he saw no one at the gate, he at least expected Odinson to be there. He entered the pack house and headed to the group of people standing and talking. He felt the world shattered into pieces when he heard what Odinson had done to his mate. Asking the direction of Odinson’s room, he reached there and stopped in his tracks when he saw Odinson trying to sooth a bruised and struggling figure. He stepped forward when someone shouted Thor’s name and Thor and the figure looked at him, and Hel forgot everything except those stunning green eyes, full of tear, pain, sadness, betrayal and most visible one was shock. He was Loki!! His baby brother!! Shaking in the bed in battered form. Hel saw red.

Thor paled when he saw Helblindi. He didn’t even move when Hel was upon him in a beat. "You called me here to show this brutality to my brother.” Hel shouted. “I’ll kill you for what you did to him…” Hel growled, his eyes landing on his brother’s body, the sight of the claw marks marring his skin made Hel wanted to go tear the other Alpha's throat out himself.

Hel was instantly upon Thor, beating the hell out of him. How dare he kidnap his brother, rape him, abuse him, make him his mate without telling him and most of all bound him for eternity. Thor didn’t even protest, he heard Fandral and Sif coming forward for Thor's help but he didn’t stop. Then he heard the weak voice of his little brother calling for him, and he forgot everything, the only thing he remembered was the beautiful face of his sweet brother who was looking at him with tears soaked eyes. Hel gathered Loki in his arms and stepped towards the door. Fandral and Sif tried to stop him, “You cannot take him. He is the bounded mate of Thor.” Hel was about to answer when they heard Thor speaking in very low and tired voice telling them to let Loki go with his brother. Hel didn’t even look back; he gathered Loki and left Aesir territory. They were brutal people. All of them driven by their lusts. These people hurt his baby brother twice. He will not send him back again

¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤

"Thor." Sif's voice broke Thor’s thoughts and Thor looked toward the Fandral and Sif were standing tiredly, both Sif and Fandral were looking upset.

"How are you not going over There and tear him apart for what he did to you…for what he made you do to Loki!" Fandral was looking stricken. Sif was also visibly shaken.

"I will take care of him at the challenge Fandral. How do you know what he did?" Thor said quietly, closing his eyes tiredly. He didn’t want to talk about any of this he wanted to be alone.

 

"He recorded it. All of it." Sif said quietly and Thor realized that the chimes from their phones a little while ago had to have been Thrym sending them the video that Thor hadn't even realized he had recorded.

**** ***** *****

Helblindi carried Loki to his car and laid him down gently. He stroked his cheeks gently, surprised when Loki’s body went limp in his arms again. He had to bring a hand up under his nose to be sure he was still breathing because of how fast he went out. Hel drove very fast. As soon as he reached home he took Loki to their mother. She must have known some way to heal Loki. But as soon as Farbauti saw Loki in that condition she fainted. Laufey was no good too. He was a mess seeing his precious son whom he was seeing after a decade in this condition. All of his blood left his face when Hel told him what Odinson did to him they were bounded together for eternity.

When Farbauti came into consciousness she cried hard, muffling her screams in Laufey’s chest. Hel startled when Fenrir spoke.  
“I know a guy….someone might be able to help Loki. He is a shaman… I met him years ago. Fenrir said quietly, not removing his eyes from Loki for a single moment.

“Get him”. Laufey growled, “Anything that help my child is more than welcome”  
Laufey knew that Shaman were rare. It might be the only way to bring Loki to life.

 

After couple of hours after Fenrir’s call, there was a knock on the bedroom window. Fenrir instantly opened it and a huge raven entered in the bedroom. It tilted its head towards Loki and then all of them. Fenrir meanwhile had left the room, leaving Laufey, Farbauti and Hel with Loki.

Hel watched the bird warily as it took in his brother’s naked form on the bed and he resisted the urge to cover his body as it cocked its head to the side and blinked its eyes rapidly. Hel balled his hands into fists as the bird hopped onto the comforter and strutted up the bedding uncurling its huge wings and flapping them wildly at Farbauti and hopped up and down on the bed until the wolf whined and jumped down allowing the bird to take his place beside Loki.

"It’s ok love, he's going to help him." Laufey whispered, kneeling down so Fara could hear as the wolf slinked over Loki. Hel watched the crow turn its head up and down Loki's body before looking straight at Laufey and blinked its eyes rapidly, before pecking its beak into his hand, making him curse and pull his hand away from Loki's stomach.

The bird opened its wings fully, the span nearly as long as Loki’s body, as it dropped its head and pushed its beak against the side of Loki's neck gently before lifting its head. It scanned its gaze down Loki’s body, which settled on his stomach, and then turned its head to one side and brought its eye very close to his skin before pulling back and blinking rapidly; it pressed its beak to the skin there, pulled back and looked at Laufey again. The huge bird stuck its head out, cocked it to one side as it appeared to study him critically before jerking its head upright again, and turned it toward Hel.

The bird hopped off the bed and bounced its way over to where Hel was standing. The bird stopped a foot in front of the large man, and turned its head up to him, the beady eyes were studying him the way they had done to Laufey a minute ago. The bird uncurled its wings and its body grew, changing into the shape of a man.

The shaman stooped, looking at Hel almost in the eye, his hair was black and bussed close to his scalp, and a black and white bead necklace hugged his neck. He stood and looked at the Alpha in green and black shorts for long minutes before speaking.

"Santeri!" The shaman said but made no move to raise his hand.

"I'm Hel; this is my father Laufey and mother." Hel said motioning to Farbauti and Laufey as he said their names, still looking the shaman in the eyes.

The Shaman ignored him and after few moments spoke. “His condition is not good. His blood has lost so much and he is pregnant.” He didn’t say a single word about Loki’s anatomy. He then asked about Loki’s mate and Hel didn’t answer him. 

"I see. I’m going to guess from the condition of his body that he wasn't willingly impregnated." Santeri stated crossing his arms over his chest, smirking when Hel broke eye contact and looked away from him. It was a reaction of pure grief and was the one the shaman was looking for before he turned back to the man on the bed.

"Please…I…help him." Hel whispered brokenly and the shaman squared his shoulders, looking back at the Alpha who had hung his head in pain.

"I will do my best."

 

***** ********** *******  
"Gods Thor!! What were you thinking? Why didn’t you confirm Loki first?" Sif asked angrily as she shut the door after Loki and his brother’s departure and turned back to see Thor was slumped on the bed, his head hung low on his chest. Sif wasn’t happy at Thor for letting Loki go with his brother. She had feelings that he wouldn’t let Loki comeback to them. 

"I….I…,” Thor stammered “I don’t know... I was very angry at Thrym’s indication that I didn’t even think that he was referring to her. Thor said slowly, his voice breaking as he got a pair of boxers from the dresser and slid them on.

"That much was obvious." Sif sighed; she moved to the bed and sat besides Thor. Fandral was already there.

"Are you going to be ok with leaving Loki with his brother?" Fandral asked softly, looking at Thor uncertainly. His heart twisted at the thought of loosing Loki. The kid was made a way to their heart in the short span of times.

“If it is Loki’s choice to remain with his family then I won’t interrupt.”Thor was looking dejected, already feeling the loss of his mate, like something from his chest was ripped apart.

"FUCK! How could I have been so stupid?" Thor growled and punched a large hole in the wall by the doors that lead to their balcony before running his hands though his hair.

"Do you think it took? I came in him in all three forms." He asked desperately looking toward his friends hoping that they would tell him he had not just fathered another Alpha cub in Loki unwillingly. It was bad enough what he did to him, but he would have a constant reminder of it in two and a half months of time if Loki survived.

"I don't know Thor." Sif sighed shifting on the bed slightly, “He is a human with dual sexes so I don’t know if it is possible for him to take it.”

Thor was silent for a long time, and then he told his friends about Loki’s nature, his being Omega and son of Laufey. They looked at him dumbfounded, not able to utter a single word. An Omega??!! Realization dawned to them as they watched their friend closing his eyes with inner pain. It was bad, really bad. An alpha should never harm their Omega because an alpha cannot be separated from his Omega. He would die.

"I hope he forgives you Thor." Sif sighed, looking at Thor sympathetically as Fandral whined his agreement.

"I don't think I can forgive myself Sif. I…brutalized him; he has every right to hate me. I can't tell you what it did to me when he opened his eyes and all I saw was fear there." Thor said, his voice was breaking, his hands curled into fists at his side.

"I think you should show him Thor." Sif said quietly not knowing how Thor would take to her advice.

"No. He doesn't need to watch that, he lived some of it." Thor growled, his eyes flashing at the suggestion. Making Loki watch the video of him would be like making him relive what he did to him and he was never going to do that.

"I think it would help him to forgive you, to see the truth." Sif mumbled looking at Thor who didn’t say a single word; instead he asked them to leave him alone for some time. Sif wanted to argue but Fandral nudged her toward the door. As soon as the door closed Thor muffled a scream in his pillow and started crying. 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for letting Loki suffer. Believe me I myself don't like Loki facing any harm but it was need of chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> About late update, These days I am really busy. I am going to get married on 23 September. and As I am from India there are so many rituals and traditions to follow. so I don't get much time. Although I am trying to finish this story as soon as possible. Only few chapters are left. Hope U enjoy the story


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update. Married life is so busy.  
> Thank you all for your well wishes. Love you all. 
> 
> Here is the last chapter of the story. It will be following by an epilogue. I am work on it. Soon I will post that too. 
> 
> Hope you will like it.

"Thor I hate you. I hate everything you've done to me and I hate this thing inside me!" Loki shouted at Thor pointing at the bump on his stomach as his eyes flashed angrily at Thor. 

"Baby I'm sorry." Thor whispered brokenly, moving over to Loki and tried to take him in his arms.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Loki screamed at Thor, he slapped The's face hard and slipped out of his grip.

"Don't you touch him again Thor!" He heard Hel shouted at Thor just before he felt an impact on his back that caused him to fall forward onto the floor.

"Brother!! I want this thing out of me!" Loki screamed, crawling up on top of the table and laying down on his back.

"Ok baby, I'll take care of you." Hel murmured ,he stepped over Thor's form and raised the steel folding chair he had just hit Thor with over his head, he swung it down over Loki’s belly.

"NO!" Thor screamed trying to get to his feet but found himself unable to move, Thor watched as Hel brought the chair down on his mate again and again with almost no emotion in his eyes.

Thor jerked in his bed. He was not able to sleep after the incident. Whenever he closed his eyes, he dreamt of Loki in different forms. His dreams always ended in somehow beaten Loki. 

Next morning he went to his friend. He made his mind and when he informed Sif about his decision she started shouting at him. Thor didn’t utter a single word.

"Its better this way Sif." Thor sighed. He had requested the village elders to put him to death after the challenge on Loki's behalf. No one should have to have gone through what Loki had to, Thor had made the request for Loki, and it was another thing Loki didn't know about.

"No it's fucking not Thor! How do you think Loki is going to feel about this! How Fandral will react!!" Sif snarled. They hadn't told Fandral about the request knowing it was going to rip his heart out of his chest.

"Loki shouldn't have to live like this Sif. It's my fault and I will take the responsibility for it." Thor said quietly.

"Just fucking show him the video!" Sif snarled stalking out of the room. And Thor didn’t say anything. 

 

¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤

 

Loki sat up in the bed, his hands out in front of him to ward off the hit that was coming his way, a scream leaving his lips.

"Fuck!" He screamed putting his head on his knees. The nightmares wouldn't end, and they always seemed so real. He didn't understand why Thor had done that to him and he was terrified of him. He heard a sound and looked next to him, he saw Hel in his wolf form lying on the bed next to him, ready to face any harm

"Brother." Loki whispered, leaning over and wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck, his tears were soaking his fur in minutes as he sobbed on him.

 

¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤

 

Loki was in worse condition. He had woken up after third day of Santeri;s continuous treatment. And he woke up screaming, pleading Thor not to hurt him. Laufey and Farbauti were heartbroken. There child was suffering and they couldn’t do anything. Loki refused to talk to anyone. He had shut himself in the room and only opened the door for Hel after a long time of pleading. As soon as Hel entered the room Loki hid himself in his chest and cried for hours. Eventually he stopped crying but still some sobs could be heard. He couldn’t believe Thor would do that to him. He loved him, given himself to that man, and what he did, he send him to death, punished him for something he didn’t even know. He hadn’t even give him chance to explain. He felt numb and cold. He didn’t like the pain in his parents eyes so he refused to face them. Hel on the other hand was different matter. He hadn’t left his door for a long time and he was always there for him. Loki felt safe with him. So one night after the nightmare he asked Hel to be with him. Although he still got nightmares he felt protected. But still he didn’t talk much. 

 

Hel hated seeing the emptiness in his brother’s eyes. Santeri had been able to heal his body but his mind was gone. He had withdrawn into himself after the incident and Hel hated himself for it, for not going to Loki soon. He would talk to him but as soon as someone else stepped into the same room he shut himself into a tiny little box and wouldn't come out until they left. He still didn't know that Thor had left him pregnant with an Alpha cub and it was tearing Hel’s heart out.

But Hel knew that Loki couldn’t remain here forever. He had to go back to Thor as he was his bonded mate, Although Hel wanted to hide Loki in his hart.

Loki met his parents after fifth day of his arrival, when Santeri disclosed the news of his pregnancy to Loki and Loki’s reaction was instant. He wanted to get rid of that thing, he didn’t want it. He cried harder than ever. And when Farbauti gathered him in her arms he didn’t protest. He was repeating only one sentence,” please I don’t want it”. Loki’s parents looked each other and then they explained that it can’t be done as he was impregnated with an Alpha child because Thor had bonded with him in all three forms. The child would be the most powerful in all the packs.

Loki was quite for a long time. He was unable understand his own feelings. The news of having a baby had made him frantic and fearful, but deep down in his heart he felt happiness. And when his parents explained about the child he missed Thor and the though of Thor had him in shock.

Hel saw as the explanation had made Loki more quite. He was not healing internally. The bond thing must be affecting him. He decided to call Thor’s friend. He called Sif because she seems sincere and responsible lady.

Sif informed him about the incident in detail, about Amora’s betrayal, about Thrym raping Thor and putting all the blame on Loki. She also informed him that the challenge is after 2 days, and Thor was ready to defend his mate. She send her the video of Thor’s rape which had Hel tongue tied. How could Thor endured all that. And when he heard Thrym saying, “ Tell the bitch that I said Thanks,” his blood ran cold. He himself was an Alpha. He could relate Thor’s action. Now he understood everything. He had to explain this Loki. He could not let Loki punish himself and his unborn baby. 

Hel called Sif again asking for advice . “I think you should show him the video ."

"It won't do any good Sif. It will just make him relive what Thor did to him and I don't want to do that to him." Hel sighed putting his head in his hands and Sif rolled her eyes at his words. Typical Alphas. 

"And you think Fandral and I want to lose him and Thor ? They are our friends. Thor is in worse condition. He is loosing himself. He needs his mate.”  
She informed him about Thor’s decision and requested him to send Loki. Only he could save Thor, because Thor would only listen to Loki. Hel promised her he would do anything to save these two idiots.

 

¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤

 

“ Hello brother!” Hel said stopping in the doorway. Loki smiled at him, the rare sight these days. Hel talked to him for a long time about different topics and once he felt Loki relaxed he started to talk about Thor but his lips thinned when Loki's body started trembling . 

"Loki I'm sorry." Hel sighed, “ I am sorry brother, I know mentioning Thor hurts you, but I know what is good for you in this condition. I love you baby." Hel whispered as he embraced Loki and Loki trembled in his chest 

"Easy baby, he won't hurt you again." Hel whispered to the small body trembling against his chest after he shifted and gathered him against his body.

"How can I know that Brother ." Loki whispered against Hel's chest, his eyes closed and his arms wrapped around Hel's body. He was tired of being afraid. He wanted to live free. 

"Loki…An Alpha would never hurt his mate without a good reason. Thor is broken over this incident just like you are. He hasn't even eaten or slept since it happened." Hel sighed, kissing Loki’s hair.

"Then why he did he hurt me. I loved him.” He whispered, trembling again at the memory.

"I know baby." Hel growled, tightening his arms around Loki when he went to pull away from him. "Shh I won't hurt you Loki I'm sorry."

"You know brother, I tried to explain, why wouldn't he listen to me? Why would he attack me like that?" Loki sobbed against Hel’s chest and Hel was glad Loki was finally opening up to him about what he had been thinking.

"Baby. You need to see something." Hel sighed after letting Loki cry out, He gently lifted Loki off his body and settled Loki against the pillows before going over to the dresser and grabbed his phone. He shut the volume off and pulled up the video that Thrym had made of Thor. Hel wanted Loki to see the truth. He didn’t want Loki to ruin his Life. 

"Brother ? What is this?" Loki whispered, Horrified at what Thor had to go through. He couldn’t believe Thor had endured so much pain and humiliation. His own suffering was nothing compared to him. He hid his face against Hel’s chest during some parts of video he couldn't watch.

"Right before Thor did what he did to you, Thor had to endure this." Hel told Loki quietly, rubbing small circles on his back.

"But Thor is the most dominant Alpha I've seen…How did he not go crazy during this?" He whispered, tucking his head back into his brothers chest as Thrym slid his cock down Thor's throat in the video.

"He was paralyzed baby. He couldn't move but he could feel everything that was done to him. The tea you brought him was dosed with a paralytic." Hel whispered to Loki, tightening his arms around his small body.

"But…Amora…" Loki sighed when Hel nodded against his head.

"He didn't realize until it was too late. His rage blinded him, he couldn't believe that you would betray him like that. He loves you so much" Hel told Loki and frowned when he scrambled off the bed and into the bathroom, heaving over the toilet. Hel looked down at the video and realized that Loki had just seen Thrym shifting in his Alphawere forms while fucking Thor.

"He…he did that to me." Loki sobbed when he felt Hel behind him, rubbing his neck after he had tied his hair back.

"I know baby, I know." Hel said lifting Loki off the floor and settling him on the sink, he got some mouthwash for Loki after stripping his shirt off and turned the water on in the shower.

"Why didn't he show me that himself brother ?" Loki asked, crossing his arms over his chest after Hel had stripped him off his shirt. He still wasn't comfortable with anyone touching him after the attack but his mind was reeling with what he had just seen.

"He didn't want you to recall what he did to you baby." Hel said standing Loki up and carrying him. 

"He should have showed me. I kind of understand now." Loki said quietly. He still couldn’t believe Thor had suffered so much, suddenly he wanted to be there with him. But he leaned into Hel's body and wrapped his arms around his neck when Hel lifted him by his hips and carried over to the shower, Hel opened the door and pushed Loki inside.

"We tried to tell him that baby. He was adamant about not having you remember any of those horrible things he did to you." Hel said, he sighed and pulled his hands off Loki’s body, he was about to close the shower door when he heard the soft whisper of Loki. 

“Why are you telling me all these.”

Hel sighed and turned, “because you need him, your baby needs him. And most importantly Thor needs you.” Hel tried to make his point. He then explained the changes in their relationship, that how one cannot live without other. How they fulfil each other. Loki heard all these. His mind was stopping him but his heart was pushing him towards his mate, his love. Hel’s words were the last push he needed. He made his mind. He would go back to his Alpha.

He didn’t know that he was crying Unless Hel gathered him in his chest and spoke soothing words. 

"What should I do brother ?" Loki mumbled against Hel's shoulder feeling him sigh and circling his arms around him.

I Think you should go back to your Alpha, it’s not that we are sending you away from us, we love you and we want you happy.” Hel said soothingly.

Loki was quite for a while than asked, “have you met Thor”??

No but I talked to his friend Sif, she informed me all these. Do you know about the challenge? Hel asked  
When he got affirmative answer from his brother he informed Loki that the challenge is today evening, and Loki was paled. Only few hours had remained and if Hel was right, Thor was in no position to fight against that ruthless, barbaric man. He had to go there, he could not lose that oaf again. Loki had made his mind.  
"Shit, Brother can you take me to my home?" Loki whispered pushing slightly on his shoulders and smiled when Hel looked at him.

"Yeah baby lets get dressed." He nudged Loki. Loki was ready, when he informed his parents he got mix reactions. His father supported his decision while mother was adamant about not sending him back. She protested but agreed after some time. 

 

¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤

 

"Jesus brother they are going to kill each other!" Loki gasped seeing the circle that Thrym and Thor had been fighting in, both men covered in gashes and blood. He screamed into his brother’s shoulder when he watched Thor charge at Thrym. the other man slid his arms over Thor's shoulders and between his legs, flipping the tow of them over so Thor hit the ground hard on his back.

 

¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤

 

As soon as Loki got permission from his parents he was on car urging Hel to speed up. When he reached his room, it was empty. Suddenly he was panicked, he wanted to see his mate but he was no where to be found. He went outside and met Sif and Fandral. Sif hugged him instantly. He wanted to asked her about Thor but he couldn’t. Hel understood his situation and asked Sif. She brought them to the Arena where they were fighting brutally. Loki was on tears seeing his love in this situation. Thor was fighting for him. Loki was overwhelmed and hid his face in Hel’s chest 

"Ugh brother why did you bring me here!" Loki cried into his chest, covering his ears to block out the pained noises form both Alpha's fighting in the circle made by their packs.

"Because you asked me to baby." Hel murmured, running his hands over Loki’s back gently, Hel rested his chin on the top of Loki’s head holding him tight to his body. He watched Thor and Thrym fighting in their human forms with shifted claws. "It should be over soon little one." He told Loki and winced when Thrym's claws sank into Thor's side.

"Ugh I hope so." Loki whispered into Hel's chest, peaking over his shoulder and watched as Thor shoved Thrym away from him and then jumped in the air, He stretched his body out, his fist slammed across Thrym's chin.

"YES! Kick his ass Thor!" Loki shouted in excitement, and blushed when Thor's eyes raised to his form, surprise flickering across his face, and then it turned to satisfaction, sadness and finally hardness. Loki watched Thor crouch, one hand holding his side while he waited for Thrym to stumble to his feet before running across the circle ,Thor rammed his shoulder into Thrym's stomach, he rolled off the fallen Alpha's body and yelled into the air, before clutching his side again.

"Thor!" Loki screamed starting forward only to be grabbed back by Fandral.

"You can't baby not until they declare a winner." Hel told Loki, pulling his small body back into his chest while they watched one of the Shifter Council members walk into the circle and stood looking down at Thrym who had yet to move from the ground, he nodded to Thor and pointed at him, making The Aesir pack howl with victory along with their Alpha. Loki sprinted past the pack members as soon as he felt Hel released his grip on him and he threw himself at Thor, glad that Thor caught him or he would have ended up on the ground and he hid his face on Thor’s chest and inhaled his musk deeply. 

"Loki, what are you doing here." Thor sighed, holding his mate's small body tightly to his bloody chest, he didn’t even cared that he was soaking his clothes and his side was burning.

"Thor you should have shown me." Loki sobbed into Thor's shoulder and clutched his neck, “ you should have told me the truth. “

"I didn't want you to remember it baby. I'm sorry I never should have touched you." Thor breathed into Loki’s hair, the love of his life was there and he could not be more happy, he stood upright when the council member cleared his throat.

"Thor is this Loki, the mate that you assaulted to be requesting your death for?" Heimdall asked ,his hard golden eyes roaming over both of them.

And Loki was dumbfounded."Thor what is he talking about?" Loki asked, his eyes widened as Thor nodded to the council member.

"Thor! No!" Fandral screamed from the edge of the circle where Sif was once again holding him back. Loki was so confused, what was happening? why the old man is talking about? He looked at Hel for explanation and when Hel explained that Thor had submitted a petition for his own death he was shocked.  
"No!" Loki screamed launching himself at Thor again, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. "I won't let you do it Thor I won't let them." Loki cried into Thor's chest as his arms came tightly around his.

"It would appear that your mate does not share your feelings on the matter of your death Thor, is that correct Loki?" Heimdall asked Loki , his lips twitching with slight amusement.

"Damn right. I do not want this stupid man dead." Loki mumbled against Thor's chest and hadn’t released his grip on Thor.

"Then this matter is closed." Heimdall said and then inhaled deeply looking from Thor to Loki. "Congratulations on the cub." He told them and smiled before turning from the two of them.

"What cub Thor?" Loki asked, he released his grip on him and backed up a few steps.

"The one I put inside of you when I…did that." Thor said quietly looking at the ground.

"You…I…is that even-" Loki started but cut off on a scream as Thrym shifted into his Alphawere form on the ground and grabbed him, wrapping one set of his claws around his throat and the other poised over his stomach.

"You fucking stole from me Thor! Now you are going to know how it feels!" Thrym hissed, his claws were sinking into Loki stomach just slightly, enough to draw his blood and made him scream in pain. How dare Thor stole all his desires and now he was the winner. He was lusting after Loki since he saw him. Now his prize is slipping from his grasp. He recognized Loki when he saw him face to face. He had exact pale beauty like Farbauti and stunning green eyes like his treacherous brother. He wanted to have Loki, make him scream in pain and then kill him. 

"You dare put your hands on the pregnant mate of an Alpha who just defeated you in a challenge!" Heimdall roared over the murmurings of both packs, his blue eyes flashing at Thrym dangerously.

"I'm going to die anyway so I may as well take the bastards mate and cub with me." Thrym sneered not seeing the large black Alphawere behind him, the huge claws of the Alpha circled Thrym's throat startling him bad enough that he released Loki and plucked at the fur of the wolf . The Alpha shifted into its human form, he was none other than Hel. Who reacted on seeing his brother in danger. His large arms wrapped around Thrym's throat and huge legs wrapped around his waist, he pulling Thrym over backward holding on tightly until he was no longer moving.

"It appears that the Jotunn pack has no Alpha any longer." Heimdall said watching Angrboda and Siv shifted to their wolf forms and run from the clearing. “I suggest Helblindi Laufeyson to be the new Alpha of Jotunn pack.

"Yes." Sif called out from where she was still holding onto Fandral at the edge of the circle of packs.

Helblindi was surprised at the turn of events. He politely declined the offer saying no Alpha can be better leader than Laufey. He then looked at Loki and Thor and smiled. Thor smiled back while Loki hid his face in Thor's shoulders. Loki was touching Thor everywhere to ensure that he was not injured badly.  
"Baby are you willing to forgive me?" Thor asked Loki as he lifted him into his arms after he had assured Loki that he was only scratched and not really hurt.

"Yes Thor. But we need to have a talk about this cub." Loki looked at Thor pointedly pressing his lips to Thor gently.

“Umm” Thor ducked his head,” It happens when an Alpha breeds an Omega, you are carrying a cub my love” Thor said, looking at Loki lovingly. 

“ But how can I… .” Loki was unable to completely his sentence as Thor started to Kiss him frantically.

“ Later my love. I will explain you everything.” Thor said carrying Loki to their bedroom with a loud hoot from audience. He will not waste a single moment without his mate, he was tired of living alone, he needed his soul to live happily. He entered the bedroom and shut the door.


	12. Epilogue

Six months later

" Magni , get down from there!"

Hel stood with his hands on his hips frustrated. This was the third time this week. After the incident Hel decided to live with Loki and Thor in Aesir Pack with Laufey’s permission. He had rented a nice house with a backyard on the outskirts of the pack. After six months Loki went into labor and after a whole agonizing day he gave birth to a beautiful and healthy child Magni who in his first week transformed into a cub. Thor and Loki were so astonished but they loved their son dearly. Upon asking why Magni had changed into a cub the elders assure them that this is normal for the offspring of the Alpha end Omega.

Magni was cherished by whole pack specially Fandral and Sif. Hel was his favorite uncle. When he was six months old he would climb into trees in his cub form and was unable to get down. It was Hel’s duty to bring him down. 

 

Hel sighed and kicked off his shoes. He grabbed the first branch and hauled himself up until he reached the cub. He was just thankful that the tree wasn't that tall. He picked up Magni who latched on to his shirt. His tiny claws ripping through the material and pricking his skin.

" Hey, not so tight."

Magni ducked his head in response as Hel held him in one arm and began his descent.

" I have a feeling that you do this on purpose."

Magni woofed again and Hel took it as confirmation. As soon as his bare feet touched the grass, the cub scampered down and ran inside the house.

¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤

Loki carefully lit the candles that he had arranged around the bathtub .He wasn't really good at the romantic thing. That was more of Thor's happiness . However, somehow to him, tonight felt good for some romance .

Giving birth to a cub wasn’t easy. Loki almost died but Thor took care of him, he never left his beloved’s side for once. When Loki regained his health he showered him with love and care. Loki was so happy. But for the past few days he was restless, he felt strange to himself. There was something calling to him, some natural thing, Loki was confused, he thought it was due to lack of sex so he made his mind. 

Loki lit the last candle and admired the pretty, soft flickering flames glowing against the dark wood of the floor. The temperature had dipped significantly and Loki could feel the coolness circulating in the air.

" There you are." Loki heard Thor. 

Loki stood up, smiling bashfully as Thor joined him on the bathroom.

" What's all of this?" Thor folded his arms and cocked his head to a side smirking at Loki.

" I...uh..." Loki found himself being surprising bashful and tousling his hair. " I just wanted to do something nice... for you." He sheepishly glanced up at Thor and then back down to the ground.

He heard Thor stepping closer to him and then strong arms pulled him in close. His own arms locked around Thor's waist. His head rested on his mate's shoulder. Thor's Fingers gently raked through Loki's silky black strands and a kiss being pressed to his temple. It was then that Loki realized that this was what he needed the most. Thor's approval. The comfort in knowing that what he did, as little as it was, didn't go unappreciated. He could feel the constant rise and fall of Thor's chest against his own and it brought with it a serenity that he hadn't know in his life before and he wanted to keep it as long as possible.

" So Fandral and Sif are flying in next week." Thor said as he placed the wine glass down on the board.

The shadows from the flames were flickering across Loki's face as he sat at the opposite end of the jacuzzi. A warm glow on healthy pink skin. Lips tinted a rosier color from the wine. Loki was everything that Thor had ever wanted. The darkness of the night was their backdrop.

Thor watched as Loki flicked the water with his long fingers. " So you think Fandral would propose Sif?

Thor laughed softly. " I think so." He stretched his fingers through the water to meet Loki's. He gave him a slight tug and instinctively his love moved closer until he was straddling Thor's lap.

Thor admired the way how the soapy water slid over Loki's defined pecs and abs. Loki had taken to running in the surrounding forest and it had done his body well. Thor leaned in, inhaling the fresh scent of the bubbles as he planted a kiss in between Loki's pecs. He let his lips linger there as he spoke to Loki. " Is there something else on your mind?"

" I'm sorry that I haven't been able to give you more time”. Loki said sheepishly. 

Thor's arm circled Loki's neck. " Hey, it's okay. I know you are busy these days "." Hey none of that talk. You gave me everything I ever wanted. Now it's my turn. I don't want you to do anything that you're not comfortable with ." Thor moved one hand underneath the water to cup Loki's ass. " I love you too much for that."

Loki was overwhelmed. He was kissing Thor frantically. And Thor Was on heaven. It had never ceased to amaze Thor how a simple kiss from Loki could send tingles straight down his spine. How the natural symphony of their lips and tongues moving to a rhythm turned him on beyond belief. The press of Loki's thumb against his collar bone and his naked ass rubbing against his shaft helped as well. Loki refused to have sex with his pussy after Magni’s birth. Today he was in mood and Thor couldn’t be happy anymore. 

Thor’s tongue flicked over Loki's nipples as the first finger entered Loki. The raven haired man moaned so loudly. His love was marking his neck with his lips and teeth as Thor stretched him with three fingers. He could feel his cock pulsing underwater as he removed his fingers. He needed to be inside of Loki at this very moment. Instinctively Loki positioned himself without stopping his assault on Thor's neck and shoulder. Thor pressed the head of his cock against Loki's entrance and pushed it in slowly.

Loki's moan was a mix of pleasure and pain as Thor entered him. His eyes closed. He panted hotly against Thor’s neck as his fingers fought for purchase on the slippery skin. It was a new sensation, not better than his female parts but it was good.

" Fuck!" The way how Loki said it as Thor started to pump his hips into him turned him on even more. But Loki was giving it as good as he got as he rotated his hips on Thor’s cock and kept their lips locked together.

This was the very essence of them. Thor and Loki. The push and the pull. The heavy and the light. The tension and chemistry. Alpha and the Omega. They were okay apart but together they were everything. They were friends, lovers and some would even say soulmates. They drew on each other's strengths and covered the other's weaknesses. Their lips tore apart as they came together, unable to keep the momentum bottled up inside. They panted into each other's mouths as they tried to steady their racing hearts.

Loki was looking at him through half opened hazy eyes, There was something strange today. and Thor grabbed the back of his head to keep it steady. Loki’s eyes were changing colors. They were turning black, his breath was speeding up too. His body was aching. Loki was confused. He looked at Thor for explanation and saw him smiling widely. Thor understood the change in Loki. He instantly grew hard and flipped Loki and entered him at once. It was last straw Loki needed and he changed into his Omegawere form. And it was a magnificent scene. Loki’s omega form was breathtaking. He was all black with silky furs and striking green eyes. 

Thor instantly turned into his Alphawere form and moved toward Loki. Loki who was confused at first now feeling much better, ran away. Thor cocked his head and followed his omega. He had so many things to do.

Next day found them laying naked in the forest entwined with each other. Thor was looking at Loki lovingly. He felt emotions surging.

" Through sickness and health, for richer or poorer." His eyes locked with Loki's. " Remember this my love! You will always be cherished. I will always be there for you and I promise I will never harm you again." Loki nodded his head in understanding. " I mean every single word of that."  
The haze left the green eyes and they became clear and bright once more. He loved the man whose lap that he was still sitting on more than life itself and it no longer scared him like it used to. Instead he embraced it. He rubbed his thumb over Thor’s bottom lip. " Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last I am able to finish this story. I know this chapter is not as long as I wanted but I didn't have much time. 
> 
> Hope you'll like this. 
> 
> Thank you all readers for encouraging me at every step and thanks for kudos and comments you left. 
> 
> It was a memorable journey for me. I am working on another story. I wan it to be threesome with Tony. I need your suggestions for that. 
> 
> Thank you again.


End file.
